


Nemesis   and the Grey  Wardens

by frankieg



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Duty, Espionage, Eventual Romance, Everyone talks a lot, Fifth Blight, Friendship . regicide, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Secret Organizations, Snarky Elves, Treason, mages are hated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieg/pseuds/frankieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal  Surana and Phantom- two leaders  trying to save Ferelden from the Blight and bring a traitor to justice  A very loong and  slooow moving AU,  story set in a world  based  partly on  the various  game wikies but mostly from  my imagination . Lots  of talking with  rare bursts of  action. Rated only for  occasional  bad language   and  some fairly mild violence .  There will be romances but as  my character haven't  picked their partners  I  don't know  what the parings will be -but I   suspect it will include  m/m and m/f. And at their request  consensual sex  wont be a spectator  sport! .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justice

     Note . the last line isn't meant to be a cliff hanger its just the best place to break what was a very long dull chapter of three people in a room doing nothing but talking! . Now I know its unbelievable Ethan would trust the two masked strangers holding him prisoner - but he has or the story cant progress. so suspend belief- pretend he's a gullible fool or , with what he's gone though, he isn't thinking straight -so we can move on to chapter 2

                                                                        . ----------------------------------------------------

        For fourteen days Ethan sat at the window of the room he rented at the Speckled Lizard and watched the heavily guarded main gate of the estate across the almost deserted road. Watched and waited for the day Rendon Howe would be standing in that gate.And on that day, the man who killed almost everything Ethan loved, would die!

 

         On thirteen nights ,when it was too dark to watch anymore he would eat the food the innkeeper left outside his door and then walk the room until he was exhausted enough to sleep . When his dreams faded into nightmares he'd wake and resume pacing until it was again time to watch .

 

           When night fell on the fourteenth day he ate the food and , within minutes , he was asleep. so deeply asleep he didn't stir when the two robed,masked figures entered the room.

                                                                                     000000000000000000000

           Ethan groaned and opened his eyes .Maker his head was thumping so much he couldn't even think and he had a foul taste in his mouth. and when did Urhs light become so bright it could sear his eyes with what felt like burning fire brands. Closing his tear filled eyes he tried to pull up his legs and to push down with his hands so he could flip away from the punishing light - moaning softly as even that small effort caused a stabbing pain that joined the pounding that threatened to tear his head apart!

 

          Miserable and befuddled by pain, it took him several seconds to realize what his mind was trying to tell him-that despite all his efforts his legs and arms weren't moving ! His eyes snapped open and squinting against the relentless moonlight he looked down and-

 

          _Crap!_ He was tied down. His bound ankles tethered by a thick rope to the beds wooden foot board and his wrists tied tightly together and restrained by a short thin cloth tie that attached them to his belt . A few sharp tugs showed whoever had tied them had done an adequate but amateur job -really _cloth_!-and that the pain on his head had gone from being agonizing to being just fucking painful!

 

        But with the pain slightly better he could focus on getting lose and- once he'd chews his way through the cloth and could move his hands- the ropes shouldn't be much of a problem . no all he needed was a bit of time and a little privacy and he'd be - -

 

        'Ah finally you've decided wake up. ' a slightly husky voice said from the shadows that hung around the moonlight.

          Double crap.! as he didn't think whoever owned the voice was going to sit quietly by as he broke lose ...it was now time for plan two! Except... no matter how he much he probed around his aching head he couldn't come up with anything except then to wait! Wait, watch, goad and listen until he found a weakness-there was always was one -and use it.

 

          Mindful of his aching head he glanced around carefully. ' Yes, I was getting a bit bored so I thought I'd join the party.'

 

          A capped hooded figure detached itself from the shadows and he eyed it appraisingly as it walked towards him. He guessed the man was a few inches shorter then him and the long baggy cape draped and tightened around a slender , almost gangly body .

 

          As he moved fully to the moonlight Ethan drew in a sharp breath.-between the shadow of the pulled down cape hood and the thin black thief's mask all he could see of the man face was a pair of deep set, barely visible eyes . _Shit a disguise_! This was defiantly .. not good and a frisson of panic licked through him.

 

          _'Be calm,_ ' his mothers voice flickered through him .' _Fear will kill you._ '. So he pushed his fear behind the doors of his mind , took a deep breath steadying breath and waited .

 

          The man came close to the bed and his shadowed eyes traveled down Ethans body with an unnerving thoroughness making him uncomfortably aware just how helpless he was.

 

          Ethan glared right back at him as he took in the loose yet oddly gracefully way the man held himself, the clear blue eyes and the small gloved hands with their skinny wrists peaking out of the billowing sleeves of the long black cape . He was young Ethan realized . Oh not a child or a youngster who had just grown his first chin hairs but nowhere near Ethans own twenty five years .

 

 

            'So you drugged me huh?, ' _Oh very clever Ethan of course you've been drugged_! ' Well ... obviously!.' the mans smooth low voice radiated amusement, ' and leaving the food outside... well really that was a very stupid thing to do wasn't it ?'

 

            'I'll admit it wasn't the wisest thing I've ever done!' A _nd you know better,_ ' his fathers voice scolded at him . 'So what now?' he kept his voice pleasant and nonthreatening. 'If its money you're after .. well I'm sure you've already searched the room and taken what I have. And ....'

 

           He stopped as a second caped figure came out of the shadows and Ethan wasn't really surprised to see he also wore a mask . The new man was taller ... maybe Ethans height and the cape couldn't hide he was much bigger built than his friend and obviously much older . And with his heavy steps, big hands and stiff proud back ... here Ethan knew for sure was the warrior!

 

          Ethan raked his eyes over him noting the very loose dark cloth trousers visible under the short cloak and the knee high leather boots and, best of all, no weapons! Of course he might have one hidden in the shadows. but as a man, not wearing amour yet carrying a soldiers shield and sword or a war hammer would stand in a crowed street he was possibly carrying hidden daggers or a short sword . As very few warriors were skilled in the use of small weapons...here was an edge he might be able to use.

 

          He sighed silently -so many ifs and maybes! But it was all he had and hey he'd take whatever he could get it and make himself believe things were looking up.!

 

          The warrior came up to stand behind the boy (as Ethan's mind insisted in calling him). He had dark eyes Ethan noticed. Brown and watchful that seemed to miss nothing ...and gave nothing away. And the way he stood -alertl, tall and straight screamed soldier ! He sighed again soldier suggested the boy could be a noble he guarded. Uneasiness spiced with irritation at yet more guesswork ate at him.

 

          So why would a noble -or anyone really- be wanting to capture a leather merchant and why would they be hiding from him! Was that a good or bad thing? And why go to all the trouble to hide if they were going to kill him? Well maybe time to draw them out try for answers.

 

           As he moved his shoulders and turned slightly towards the pair the muted pain in his head roared to life and dispite himself he gave a small hiss and fell back down against the mattress eyes tearing.

 

         ' I'm sorry ' the boy reached down and lightly stroked his bound hands and it was oddly soothing . ' I would have preferred to avoided that potion as the after affects are very uncomfortable- -'

 

          'Uncomfortable! ' Ethan cut him off with grimace then concentrated on breathing deeply trying desperately to calm his heaving stomach. 'No try the after effects fucking hurt . My head's exploding and my mouth feels like something crawled in and then died .'

 

          He felt the boy hands still . 'I'll go find some water. Later you can have try something stronger. Some brandy maybe, but not yet.'

 

         Ethan brightened at the good news that there was going to be a later . That they were intending to keep him alive at least a little longer!

 

          'Oh and the light,' the younger man glanced around then half- turned towards his friend? bodyguard? 'Pull the window covers and see to the lamps will you?'

 

          Seconds later the bright moonlight was gone and the room was lit by the soft glow of the scattered oil lamps . The gentle light soothed Ethans aching eyes and, to his relief, the pain in his head became little more bearable. Maybe , just maybe, the drug was wearing off but he still felt so weak.

 

          The bigger man was back and standing by the bed his arms folded - just looking at him with that dark unrelenting stare . Maker he wondered did the man ever ... blink ?

 

          'Sit him up will you? ' the boy said as he returned to the bed carrying the mug Ethan kept in the necessity.The soldier nodded and reached down towards him.

 

          ' Or you could just cut me loose.' Ethan hopefully waved his tied hands at them, trying for a look saying 'me I'm harmless' and knowing with his tangled hair and thick scruff he looked anything but ! ' Then I can do it myself,'

 

          'Why yes I could... but no I don't think I will !' Bending ,the soldier reached under Ethans arms and dragged him up the bed. Lifted him as if he weighed nothing more then a small child .

 

          And Ethan came to the unpleasant realization the man was even stronger then he looked and that... could prove to be a problem!. Supporting him with just one big hand , the warrior used the other to pile the bed cushions under his neck and back . Then , with surprising gentleness, settled him against them and stood back by the top of the bed.

 

         The smaller man held the mug to his lips while Ethan gratefully gulped down the tepid water sighing with relief as it washed away the sourness burning his mouth and throat. Sated he turned his head slightly ,shivering as a few drops of water spilled onto his leather jerkin and soaked into his shirt, 'thank you', he murmured. as the boy dabbed at the wet spots with a corner of his baggy cape.

 

          He jerked back.' Oh you're... welcome,' he said almost ... hesitantly as if he couldn't believe he was being thanked and set the down the mug on the small table by the bed .

 

          ' So ... why not tell me what this is all about', Ethan looked between the pair,'the masks the secrecy. what do you want from me ... a simple dealer in leather skins ? '

 

          'Alright. ' the boy glanced over at his friend .' we didn't plan this bit did we?' he said, ' and I... do you want to tell him ?'

 

         The bigger man shrugged,' no this was your idea not mine ..so you explain it to him'. He walked towards the chair Ethan had set by the window and sat himself down. 'As this is a long story I will sit here. Or would you like that I should stand ?'

 

          'No! And I have never wanted you to stand when you're around me ... you're the one who insists on doing it!' the boy huffed and Ethan realized he was eavesdropping on a long standing teasing argument between friends. Then the smaller man turned his cool gaze back to Ethan . 'Of course we don't want anything from Ethan Feacher, ' he said softly,' but we do from Ardel Ethan Coursland!'.

 

          'Ah! ' Ethan said softly, 'well that explains all this. and I suppose we're waiting for Howe or maybe even the queens guards to arrive ? 'And I would think there's big reward for capturing the last of the traitorous Couslands -so this should make you both very rich!'

 

          'No.' the boy drew back from him as if he'd been stabbed. ' Maker ... that's not why we...did this... Howe ! Of course we haven't.. no,' he babbled on.

 

         'Hush.' the warrior looked over at the pair of them.' What my friend here is trying to say, my lord, and not saying it very well- is we are not looking for coin. That all this is just simply because we needed to talk to you!'

 

          'My ...lord'? Ethan mouthed silently . And they just wanted to do what? ' Wait! let me get this right.' he cocked an eyebrow at the small man pacing nervously beside the bed. ' First you drugged me and then,' he raised his tied hands as far as the tie allowed , ' you tied me down like ...like a pig awaiting slaughterer!  And all because you wanted to talk to me ! Couldn't you have just... I don't know... knocked on the door and asked?. Then I'd have .... or maybe I'd have- -'

 

          He hesitated -really there was only one thing he would have done . 'Ah to be honest,' he continued ruefully, ' I'd have gone right out the window.'

 

         'So would that have been before or after you killed the pairof us ?' there was a smile in the boys voice as  he  came a bit closer towards Ethan and rested his hand on Ethans arm .

 

          'Oh after of course. Definitely after!. You know I hate to admit it but this was a pretty good idea. Drugged was the only way I would have stayed put -or not killed you!'. The masks well he'd finally figure them out. ' Now I'm guessing that the pair of you are... not exactly unknown around here! And your disguises are so. if I'm ever captured I can't describe you .. because if I do someone will realised I'm talking about you two !. Right? '

 

          ' Yes, but also to protect you.' The hand tightened , ' we do want you to do something for us. But if you don't want to... well as you haven't seen us we'll just go . Leave you alone. But if you did see us and then turned us down ... we are both, very, very well known Ardel and ...and- '

 

          'You cant risk me betraying you to someone who would recognize you from my description! So you cant let me leave!'. They would have no choice but to kill him and was exactly what he'd do to anyone whose description of his father or Fergus could lead to their capture. ' And I go by Ethan not Ardel and I have for the past five years .' _Ever since the day I decided I didn't want to be Ardel Coursland ! '_ So I suppose now we  talk '?

 

          ' Yes I think so. but Ethan - move over.' To his surprise the boy pushed at his legs. There wasn't much slack in the rope but enough he could move them a scant couple of inches and the boy sat down on the newly vacated space .

         

           ' Sorry nowhere else to sit. Since someone ' he glared over at the solider, ' decided to take permanent residence in _the only chair in the entire room '._

 

          The warrior lounged back in the chair crossing his booted ankles . 'I have spent days walking all over this town looking for _him.'_  He hooked a gloved thumb at Ethan. ' While you have done nothing but sit on your ah... ah ... well you just sat. So are you ordering me to stand or what?' 'Well as you never obey my orders why should I waste my time?. ' Laughing eyes turned back to Ethan and the boy arranged himself against the footboard ,feet resting on the wooden floor .' So what's with just having one chair?'

 

          ' Well I wasn't exactly expecting visitors.' And the other man snickered.'. So you two know each other long'? he threw the question out casually.

 

          'Oh yes for years... why does it show'?

 

          ' You could say that!' he chuckled ,'yes it really does!' During his life Ethan had been in some strange situations but none as odd as this. Here he was helpless - held prisoner by two masked men who bickered and snipped at each other . Men who lounged around in chairs and sat on his bed instead of guarding the door! And gave him drinks and fluffed bed pillows behind him to make him comfortable!

 

          He glanced over at the small figure lounging against foot board. _'Trust your instincts_ Ethan his mother said in her calm voice _when its all you have ...go with them_ .' And  right now his instincts said he was safe- for now anyway -and he had to admit he was very, very curious to finally find out what they wanted from him!

 

          Wiggling slightly he resettled himself more comfortably against the bed cushions ,'so you ,' he indicated his chin towards the window ,' be quiet ... and you,' he prodded the boys hip gently with his foot,'talk!'

 

          For several seconds the boy sat quietly looking down at his gloved hands . It was as if ,now the time had come, he didn't quite know what to say. Ethan looked at him so silent and still wrapped in the big black cape. He sensed rather then heard the warrior approach as the man walked towards them and stood straight and still behind his friend looking down at him and there was a flicker of anger in the warriors dark usually calm eyes .

 

           Finally the boy took a deep breath ' there's a traitor in Ferelden, ' he said very softly.

 

          Ethan scowled, ' well of course there is! .It's no secret that every country in Thedas has traitors so why should Ferelden be any different? And - ' he paused, ' this traitor ... are you just generalizing there one around or do you know one exists ?'

 

           'Yes ... he exists . And he's very dangerous because if he's not stopped... what he's doing will destroy Ferelden .' Pushing himself off the bed he leaned over Ethan resting his hand over his two bound ones. ' And we,' he looked over at his friend,' have sworn to stop him. But we cant do it alone- we need your help.'

 

          'Me.... oh no,' Ethan looked down at their clasped hands .'Stopping spies and catching traitors- that's something Ardel Coursland does . And I stopped being him  a long, long time ago.'

 

          'You may think you did! But you cant walked away from who you are! none of us can.' The boy gave a strangely bitter little laugh. ' You were raised as a Coursland and love for Ferelden is in your blood....just as its in mine!  So if the country is in danger you wont walk away... you can't any more then your parents could... then I can', he said very softly. '

 

          'Yes... I can.' But could he walk away? Deep inside him he knew he couldn't.. it was in his blood to fight and keep his country safe.... but it didn't matter did it? ' Maybe I couldn't. But I can't help you- I' m a wanted man. Once I step outside this room and Howe finds out I'm in Denerim, he'll tear the town apart to find me. So if you there is a traitor you'll have to go to the palace and tell Loghain Mac Tir. He's in charge of Ferelden security so tell him and he'll deal with it.'

     

          'I cant... we cant go to him. ' The boy shook his head.

 

          ' Why not ? He's the one to help you.... I cant!'

 

            The boy shook his head again.' We cant.... because Loghain Mac Tir .. he... he's Ferelden traitor!' ===================================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The unwilling  follower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan isn't to keen of going with the warden-Flemeth insists .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note. As I don't want my mages to be carbon copies of each other I limit what magic each one is able to do. Morrigan's only primal skill is cold and only witches can use spells from the entropy tree and shapeshift . She has no healing magic and few healing skills. As per the wiki healing is a combination of conventional skills and magic- so it wouldn't be unusual for healing mages to be skilled in physical healing- be a kind of medic .

       As she neared the lake Morrigan couldn't' decided if she was happy she was nearly home or not. Oh home meant a hot meal and a soft bed and she was so tired of sleeping on the ground- but it also meant being back around the Wardens. And Morrigan had to admit she was heartily sick of the pair of them.

   

    Breathing in the smell of pine needles she cast a quick glance around  that showed the clearing around the hut was empty... no sign of the fools. Off somewhere probably getting into trouble.She smiled slightly at the memory of the elf falling in the lake and the big oaf almost getting himself killed -pity he didn't- thinking the bear he so trustingly walked up to was her!

 

     There was the sound of wings flapping and the air shimmered as her mother shifted ' Ah Morrigan I have been looking for you,' Flemeth said from beside her as she smoothed back a lock of lank,greasy hair and fell in place beside her daughter 'I expected you back last night'

 

    'I had trouble finding all the herbs you wanted. I did check in all the usual all places but no flowers .... 'tis strange but even the grass was dying and I have never seen anything like it before.'. I had to go several extra miles to find these. ' She tapped at the bag slung over her shoulder'

 

      'It is the spawn, they destroy everything, 'Flemeth said,' I had suspected they were close by so it seems I am right.'

 

      'Right? You suspected ? ' Morrigan pushed down a tide of anger. ' You thought they were near 'and you didn't tell me? I could have walked right into them... could have been killed. '

 

   ' Come , Morrigan why would I tell you? 'Amusement lurked in her mothers shrewd eyes .' If you cannot escape the attentions of a few 'spawn then you have not learned what I have tried to teach you.' Flemeth gave her a thin smile, 'and so deserve anything that happens to you .'

 

   ' Why mother I love you too! So,' she waved her hand around the clearing, 'where are our dear, charming,honoured guests?'

 

      'Morrigan, Morrigan,' Flemeth huffed ,' your sarcasm leads much to be desired! But I have some good news for you . They decided to use the warden treaties to try and raise their own army.'

 

     'They have gone ? Oh what a _shame_ that I didn't get to say good-by and wish them luck! ' She smiled maliciously , 'they'll need it!'

 

     'No they haven't left yet. I sent them inside- told them to take to anything they can use to get them to Lothering,., 'Flemeth said .' We'll be lucky if we have anything left when Caliburn's finished stripping the place '

 

    'Well he better keep his thieving elf fingers off my things ,' Morrigan seethed. ' Or I'll have his hands- and he'll be fighting 'spawn with his teeth!'

 

    'Temper , temper,'Flemeth eyed her almost teasingly.' And I cant see Caliburn wearing any of your robes'.

 

    Morrigan ran her hand over the glossy feathers and coloured stones decorating her dark skirt. ' Well I don't know mother, mine have more lyrium worked into them then his!' Flemeth cackled and Morrigan smiled enjoying her mothers unusually good mood .And he' would have a much better chance of staying hidden from the 'spawn in mine then in that hideous orange and blue thing of his-they'll see him a mile off .'

 

     'Oh? Then you will 'just have to be careful they don't wont you?' Flemeth cut her off a hint of malicious mockery in her dark voice.

 

       'What? You... want me to go with them to Lothering .' Morrigan grabbed at Flemeth arm- dropping it quickly at her mothers  cold look. 'Surely you jest mother?'

 

      'And surely my girl you know I never jest.' Flemeth gave her that small cold smile that never failed to terrify her and a small voice in her head screamed beware .'But you misunderstand ,Morrigan, you will go with them, stay with them until their quest is over .'

 

     'You mean until this Archdemon of theirs is dead! ' Morrigan felt her control slipping.' No! I been forced to spend two weeks with the fools and that is enough! Her mother frowned and Morrigan drew in a nervous breath. She had learned long ago that no one said no to her mother...but she had try '' You are the Asha'bellanar' and your magic is more then enough to protect this place, our home, from the 'spawn, ' she argued desperately . ' Why do you not laugh as this world of stupid humans who are ignoring the Blight's evil to pursue their mortal goals? Why do you not laugh while they perish? '

 

   'Enough, Morrigan,' Her mothers harsh voice whipped  at her.' I do not have to explain to you my reasons for what I do and if you do not go- - ' Flemeth raised one hand palm up and a faint purple light lazily laced between her fingers and Morrigan slowly backed away her eyes never leaving the light as it  cohesed  into a ball. ' I will make your life such a misery you will beg to die. ' her mother said voice cold as her eyes . And she cast .

 

     _As the purple light danced around her drawing away her energy and forced her to her knees, Morrigan felt her hands unconsciously rise to her chest, Her  fingers dig into the fabric of her shirt as wave after wave of overwhelming fear tore through her and terror prowled through her mind tearing away reason. Pain and loneliness walked with her in the dark and she could feel her heart stuttered into painful ,wild rhythm that shot agony through her chest. ._

 

      And then she was once more in control of her mind. Morrigan drew in a tremulous breath and looked up into her mothers cold, flat eyes .'No more, ' she held her hands up in surrender,'I will go with them.'

 

 

      'A wise decision .' Flemeths  voice was as cold as those eyes.' I have already packed up what you will need -it is in your room. ' She held out her hand and Morrigan looked from it to her mothers impassive face . She griped the long, skinny fingers and , with surprising strength, Flemeth pulled her to her feet .' Collect it  and I  will  wait out here for you ,'

 

      Abruptly she released Morrigan's hand and walked slowly towards the hut. Sighing Morrigan brushed off her robe and followed her.

 

                                                                                  ***

      'Say, Cal, do you think Flemeth meant it when she said we should take every thing we want?' Alistair waved his hand around the small room he and Cal had shared for the past two weeks.' I mean isn't that sort of risky? what if we took everything in here ?'.

 

      'Well unless you have a way of carrying two beds and a dresser,' Caliburn suppressed his grin ,' I cant see much danger of that happening . So get everything we have,' he thumbed towards the small dresser,' and dump it on the beds.' He scratched at his loose cotton shirt,' do you want to changed first?'

 

     'No, I'll armour up just before we leave ,' Alistair gave a small shudder.' Maker knows how long it'll be before I take it off again ' He strolled leisurely to the dresser a  Cal sorted through the blankets on his bed pulling out the best .

 

     ' How many blankets are you going need?.' He called over to the bigger man almost bent double as he poked around in the low cupboard .

 

      'Two if we can carry them . It might be nearly spring but it's still damm cold at nights .'Alistair came over and dropped an armful of things onto his own bed.' And you'll want one.' He held his hands up palms out as Cal opened his mouth,' I know, I know fire mages don't feel the cold- you've told me enough times-but if you don't want to dirty up that pretty little robe of yours you'll take one to sleep on. 'He stepped back crossing his arms across his chest ,'cos I'm not sharing mine!' he said almost defiantly ? '

 

     'Ok ok point taken.! ' Cal walked over and threw three  blankets onto Alistair's pile. ' Its not much is it? '.He scowled down the meagre pile - just a few bits of clothing that mostly fit Alistair , one broken comb , a couple of jars of soap and some drying clothes.

 

      'What wouldn't I give for a pair of decent boot ! The Tower may have been boring but at least I didn't have to worry about blisters, darkspawn and an old witch who's totally moonstruck!

 

      'Moonstruck? I knew Flemeth was strange but crazy'? ' Alistair said nervously. 'Then its a good job we are leaving .' He perched himself on the edge of the bed and leaned towards his fellow warden.' Can you believe it Cal.? 'he gave a small half smile,' This morning... all I could think of was joining an army somewhere . But now... we might have a real chance of beating the blight !'

 

      ' You look... more like your old self.' Cal said-and he did ! Since their rescue Alistair had been a pale, grey ghost spending most of his time staring over the lake grieving for his lost friends!. Oh there was still a hint of sadness in his dark eyes and the smile was nowhere near Alistair's usual lazy grin but now he had a purpose-a mission -the aura of sadness that hung around him was slowly lifting.

 

     'I feel better, Cal. It's good to doing what I trained for - back to fighting against Archdemon! How about you..I know you.. well you didn't want to be a Warden that you didn't have a choice and - -. ' His voice trailed off and he paused as if worried he'd said to much.

 

      No cal reflected he didn't have a choice then and he didn't have one now! Oh he'd realized .as only Morrigan, Flemeth and Alistair knew he'd survived Ostagar, the Chancery wouldn't be looking for him! Well not until they heard rumors of a rogue mage in the wilderness-but with 'spawn around they might not want to risk a search ! But then... anything could happen to Alistair before he got the treaties .Oh his fellow Warden was great warrior and he had Morrigan to help him - from what Flemeth said Morrigan was a very powerful mage- but they would be in dangerous territory and the two of them might not be enough! And he couldn't' see Alistair tolerating the witches acerbic tongue for more then a few days.He d leave her somewhere then and get himself killed ! So if he didn't want his friend dead he had no choice but to go with him.

 

       'I'm good with this! But as we're going to need a bit more then a broken comb and a few blankets. ' Pushing back his spiky white hair he inclined his chin towards the open bedroom door, 'so lets go and check out Flemeth's room.' He walked to wards the door and stopped when he realized Alistair hadn't followed.' Well are you coming or not?'

 

      'No Cal ... I don't want to ! It's where she keeps her.... ah things she wears under her..' he blushed and waved his hands vaguely over his body,'her.. you know under her outer .. things'

 

     'I get it Alistair... and I'm not going to look in the dressers let alone rake though her smalls.' he grimaced at the whole idea, ' we're just look in the through the trunk' He sighed at Alistair's  frown,' you do remember she said to look in the big wooden trunk in her room?' Although he might glance around ..,see if anything was laying round he might... borrow-as long as Flemeth wouldn't notice it was missing. Well not until they were long gone!

 

     'Maker, Cal, you know I never listen to Flemeth,' Alistair tilted his head and gave him a long low side look' I - just stand there hoping she doesn't notice me and turn me into a frog!'

 

     'For the last time. Alistair, Flemeth cant turn you into a frog... she doesn't have that kind of power!' grabbing Alistair arm he all but dragged the bidder man out into the hall.

 

    ' No? If these... witches can turn themselves into birds and stuff of course Flemeth can turn me into a frog...,or a..a flea if she wants to .' Alistair dragged away from him and standing arms folded stared him down.I

 

     As the was obviously wasn't going to budge until he got some sort of explanation that would sooth his fears, Cal considered maybe spelling him - just a light touch of shock to get him moving!. But then again maybe it wasn't a good Idea to use magic against someone who would reducing him to a snivelling, defenceless lump of drool! so he'd have to at least try and explain !

 

       'It doesn't work like that..see she takes a piece of herself and twists it and - -' He paused at the perplexed look on Alistair's face .'Maker, Alistair, the woman spent hours telling me how she did it and all I got out of it was it involved boxes , using feathers -or was it rabbit fur? And demanding help from someone who is either a god or,' he frowned.' might have been a fish! .' And gave him a splitting headache and by the feel of it he was getting another one! 'But she insisted they can only do to themselves... so they cant turn you into a frog!.'

 

       He marched past the bigger man and placed the palm of his hand on Flemeth's bedroom door and gave it a hard push so the door flew open with a bang and stepped inside. Alistair  followed him and stood so close to his back could hear the mans nervous breathing! It was big room with just a bed, a low dresser and a wardrobe . A big engraved wooden trunk richly inlaid with some type of metal stood against the wall next to the door.

 

      'Wow fancy isn't it ' Alistair said peeking over his shoulder at it ' Want me to open it?'

 

      'No I'll do it- so lets see what sort of thing Flemeth thinks is worth saving.' He dropping to his knees in front of it and raised the lid  The inside was full of cloth wrapped bundles and he felt strangely excited as if he'd just opened a treasure chest. And several minutes later he felt as if he had !

 

      Strewn around him were several small cloth bags of healing kits infused with what his nose told him was elfroot healing oil. As well as two large jars of dried elfroot he'd found small metal box packed with a light brown powder that he hoped was deep mushroom. . Alistair was fingering a pair backpacks -they were both worn and dirty and the seaming was comings apart on one but they'd do until they could get something better. A small package yielded a fine orange and red powder he'd never seen before with .But from the soft , soothing fragrance was probably something to be added to bathing water to relax tired muscles. Cal wondered if it had any healing proprieties?If it did he'd save it for Alistair's use only - the man never complained of the pain but he knew the warriors muscles often tightened and cramped.

 

      A small metal container radiating cold was an even better find -frost rock ! Several small nuggets he could use to make ice-salve and nothing beat it for soothing sprains and reducing swelling . There were numerous small vials of heath potions and some pain blockers that he re-wrapped careful in cloth.

 

       'Look at all this stuff.' Cal waved his hand around at the sacks and jars littering the floor. ' And look at these!' He crooned lovingly over the well padded container holding six wound stitching needles of various sizes and several reels of extra fine sewing thread . ' We'll take it all- the cloths we can use for rag bandages... and once we get to Lothering I'll make this.' he waved at the elfroot ,'into potions . I know Morrigan hasn't any healing spells.. just does that freaky witch-y stuff,' he continued , ' but I wonder if she any good at potions making.'

 

      'Cal about Morrigan,' Alistair said the uneasiness in his voice spiced with irritation ' I wish you hadn't agreed she could come with us. Its not just that I don't like her... I don't trust her one bit!'

 

      'I just thought with the 'spawn around and neither us knows much about the wilderness. ' Cal said, ' when Flemeth suggested Morrigan came along it seemed like a good idea. I'm sorry should have checked with you first... you're the boss '

 

      ' Me... boss.' Alistair laid down the packs and flicked started eyes down at him .'Oh no,no, Cal I 'm not a leader.'

 

      ' What? Not a leader? Very funny Alistair'. Cal sighed with exasperated patience .'I seem to remember you did a pretty good job of being one at camp! You know when you _led_ us on our training missions into the wilds ! '

 

      'That was different Cal.., training missions are for new recruits to learn to fight as part of a group and get experience fighting spawn. All I had to do was go where Duncan sent us and make sure you all got back safely. How's that leadership?' Alistair shrugged

 

      'Come on,Alistair, you told us were to go, where to camp for the night, if we should attack or hide. what- -.' Cal he sat back on his heels and looked up at him.

      'Yes that's leading.' Alistair cut him off .' But its not being a leader. Look the first time we met Morrigan she wanted to take us to Flemeth.' He hadn't wanted to go with her Alistair remembered- thought it was a trap. Nor had Ser Jorry and Daveth - the archer had been very vocal about it. But Cal talked them into it. ' if you hadn't pushed us insisted the treaties were so important we had to go and see Flemeth we wouldn't have gotten them. And as I thought it was a trap I should never have allowed you to change my mind!'

 

      ' Didn't matter. Flemeth would have given them before we left here wouldn't she?' And really Alistair was right! A leader should never be swayed into leading his men into what he thought was a trap! But then it wasn't difficult to talk Alistair into doing anything he didn't want!.

 

      'Yes but we didn't know that then did we? Thing is Cal I...I'm a good follower.'Alistair's voice trailed away and he frowned as if not sure what to say' No I'm a great follower- tell me to do something and no one ever has to worry it wont be done. But I'm not a leader.. and you are.'

 

     'Me a leader? Oh no Alistair I've made some pretty rotten choices.' _One of which led to my best friend being accused of being a blood mage and me  facing execution_ . So no he couldn't take charge and there had to be another alternative- some way of using Alisters experience and expertise!. And idea popped into his head-it wasn't much of one but it was all he had ! 'What if,' he said slowly, 'we make decisions together. Talk over the options work out the it out together?'

 

      ' No...oh that's wont work! Yes we can talk things over and mostly we'll agree on what to do- but what when we don't?.' Alistair hitched his thumbs in his wide leather belt and gazed around the room.' And look at this business with Morrigan! Neither of us trusts her-yet you thought it through and realised we needed her, And I.. didn't! if it had been left to me she'd stay here and we end up so lost we'd never find our way out !'.

 

      'But what if I made the wrong decision?' Cal ran his hand through his hair in frustration and breathed a deep sigh.' what if you're right and she's not to be trusted and people die? What if I decide we should do something you really, really hate what then ?'

 

      'Well all you can do is what seems right at the time..and if I don't agree with you?Oh I'll argue , complain and if I'm really against It might threaten to run you through with my sword! But if I know you've considered every possibility and, if  it's for the good of the mission I'd probably go along with it ! '

    'Cal gave a snort of laughter then 'Probably? just probably?' He asked curiously,' so.. there are limits to what you'd do?'

 

     'Well of course - don't waste your breath ordering me to wear a dress and dance the remigold or to give you the last slice of cheese on my plate-because even I draw the line somewhere!'

 

       'Alistair did anyone ever tell you ', Cal stood up and , picking up the two big jars cradled them carefully in the crook of one arm,' that you're a very weird person .'

 

      'Oh a few people have said so- but I don't see it myself . ' Picking up one of the packs he pushed every left into it and shoved the other under his arm. .' Well its all good stuff but I cant help wishing for a couple of tents, 'he rubbed at the stubble on his face,' a shaving kit and something to sharpen my sword with. But lets get out of here Cal' he looked distastefully around the room,'I keep expecting a couple of undead to pop out of the closet and .. and that butterfly 'he nodded over at the window 'has been watching us for much to long' and he hurried fled out of the room and down the hall .

 

      Cal hurried along behind him .'You don't really think Flemeth turned into a butterfly just to spy on us do you?'

 

     ' Well sure I don't Cal' Alistair said in a soft reassuring voice -that conveyed that was exactly what he did think- as they entered their room. After laying the packs down on his bed he turned to Cal placed his hands on his hips and gave the elf a serious look. ' I need to make something clear -other orders I wont obey are any that involve me leaving you behind. And you wont order me to stay out of a fight while you charge in and get your arse whipped!' He gave a small half smile that took the sting out of his words .' You tried that one at the Ishal tower and it didn't work then and its not going to work now! OK?'

 

     ' Well I guess that's sort of Ok ... Cal touched the mans arm and patted it reassuringly ,'And I cant say I wont ask you do it but... I'll try. Anything else you want to add to the list?'

 

     'Not yet...but I'm sure I'll think of something else and when I do I'll be sure to tell you.' He waved over at Cal's bed ,' I'll repack that lot while you check the kitchen- and yes I'll wrap it all up so nothing gets broken. ' Cal nodded his approval -he hadn't had much practice at packing and he usually managed to squash or beak something while Alistair was surprisingly good at it. So his precious herbs and lotions would be safe.

 

 

                                                                                        ***

 

Cal poked around the small kitchen and after much deliberation settled on just two small cooking pots, and a skillet along with plates, tankards, forks and spoons . He wasn't to sure what Morrigan was taking but added enough for her as well. Better to be safe then sorry. In the storeroom he filled sack after sack with dried meats and salted fish along with cheeses, apples some very hard pears and added a large bag of some type of nut and dried fruit mix and all the bread and sweet flat biscuits he could find . And as an after thought he threw in a box of the tasty ,sweet herb tea Flemeth was always drinking - if they couldn't have hot food at least they would have something warm to drink. When he'd finished it looked like so much but with their Grey Wardens appetites he doubted it would last more then a few days. Picking up the sacks he headed back to the bedroom

 

 

                                                                               ***

 

      He must have been gone longer then he realized - the packed bags were laying on his bed , a rolled blanket tightly tied and an empty water skin beside each one . On the table between the beds was a pile of vials filled with golden liquid and his robe lay on his pillow. Alistair had already armoured and was sitting on his own bed sword and shield lying beside him. He looked up as Cal placed the sacks next to his the packs a and skinned out of his shirt and lose leggings, tossed them onto the bed and slid on his the robe- settling it over his hips clinching it with the wide belt. '

 

      You know.' Alistair said dryly,' I hate how it takes you only two second to dress!' He got up and walked over to Cal's bed ,' so what is all this stuff then?

 

     'Food mostly .Flemeth said we should reach lothering in about five days.' He gave an exasperated sigh,' I only hope it'll last that long. '

 

     'The way you and me eat half a cow and a bushel of potatoes wouldn't last us five days!'. Alistair opened the nearest one and peaked inside. 'wow look at all this and you brought cheese.' While he divided everything between the packs, tying a blanket across the top of each one, Cal sorted and repacked the vials into his belt pouches for easy access .

 

     Well that's about it .' Cal said, ' and we'll - - 'he paused catching faint sound of the front door opening and light footsteps ,' Morrigan probably to her to collect her things 'Oh hi Morrigan thought it might be you ,' he said when the witch appeared in the doorway,

'As soon as I have collect my things we will be leaving ' She said sourly her brown eyes boring into them .' You _will_ be ready as I do not intend waiting around for the pair of you! '.And turning she flounced down the hall into her room .

 

Alistair looked from the doorway to Cal and back. ' _She_ doesn't intend to wait for _us_ ? 'he said bit off angrily. 'Makers breath who does the bit...ah witch think she's talking to!' He huffed,' You know ,Cal between the spawn and Morrigan this is going to be one lovely trip!And - -'

 

' Drop it Alistair' Cal pushed his fingers against his throbbing eyes... definitely his headache was back !. And how could they spend a week with this woman- Alistair would kill her before then. And if he didn't Cal was afraid he would! . Taking a tight hold on his temper he snapped his eyes towards his friend ' Lets just get out of here,' he said tiredly. And picking up his pack and water skin he walked from the room .

 

 


	3. The  fallen hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ethan finds out who is visitors are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banns ,minor lords and freeholders pledge allegiance to an Arl or more powerful Bann paying them for their protection . Although few are mentioned by name -as per the wiki there are 101 Banns mostly in The Bannorn . And yes the masked figures do seem to know about a lot of things they really shouldn't -all explained when it is reviled who they are

      Ethan jerked his hands way from the smaller mans and lashed out at him . He'd have got the bastard if the warrior hadn't grabbed his arm pulling him back out of the way . 'You are lying Loghain is no traitor,' he hissed pushing his tethered feet uselessly against the bed frame. ' He is an honourable man -and no one loves Ferelden as much as he does . And if I ever get out of these' - he threw up his bound hands fingers flexing impotently- ' you will _never_ call him traitor again!'.

 

     The young man glared down at him anger sparking through his dark blue eyes,' I speak only the truth when I say the Regent is a traitor!'

 

    'If you really believe it then you are moonstruck and the chancery needs -- Wait! Reagent?' Loghain couldn't be reagent _unless_... Anora! 'The Queen she's... who did it!'

 

     ' Anora isn't dead if that's what you're asking. Her _father_ ,' the man spat out disdainfully. ' has decided, as Cailans not around to advisor her anymore , she needs his help. And so he has made himself her regent! '

 

      _Now_ Cailan is not around to advise her !' Ethan repeated slightly incredulously ' When has Cailan _ever_ been around!. Anora has ruled in his name for ...'

 

      'You will not insult the king! ' The cold voice cut him off and Ethan jerked his head towards the soldier who has taken a slow threatening step towards him. He'd been so caught up in his anger he'd almost forgotten about the other man.

 

    'I am a Coursland and _no one_ accuses me of insulting my king ! ' Ethan could hear the shake of anger in his own voice , 'and if you ever accuse me of saying anything against him again I will .. kill you !' And he forced himself to lounge back among the bed cushions with a calmness he didn't feel!

 

     ' He is right .,The smaller man reached out a hand towards his friend ,' Cailan _was_  ..rarely around and he left the running of the cuntry in her hands . So there was no insult!' He shook the mans arm hard. The bigger man looked from the hand to his friends face then nodded and stepped back.

 

     ' But what is an insult in calling Loghain a traitor ! 'Ethan glared at the man then turned his attention back to his friend , ' just for declaring himself regent when his daughter doesn't need one .'

 

    'No that is not why. ' The youngster said sharply as he moved back to the bed- but Ethan noticed with in amusement he stayed well out of Ethans reach! 'It is because he ....caused the death of the king!. He betrayed Cailan.'

 

     What?' Of all the things Ethan expected him to say something like this certainly wasn't one of them! ' But no...'

 

     'The soldiers ,' the raw voice broke in again a hard mix of anger, bitterness and betrayal as the warrior inched up to stand beside the boy . At Ostagar- the king ... was  still fighting, ' his harsh breath was loud in the quiet room.' And Loghain was there ....he was there and he saw! And he took his troops and _left_ . He .... he left the king to die'

 

    ' Of course he didn't !' Ethan said shaking his head in disbelief at the depths of the mans madness . ' Do you think the Banns or their commanders that were with him would have listened to him.? Even if he left .. they would have taken their armies to Cailans aid". Or,' he flashed them both a mocking smile, 'do you think every man and woman that was there is a traitor who abandoned their king?'

 

        'You will not mock me or doubt my word' . Almost vibrating with anger the warrior started towards him , hand clenched into a fist and fear made a slow crawl up Ethans spine. Maker... he'd already see how little control the man had so why hadn't he kept his big mouth _shut_!  Angering someone so they could beat him to death when he couldn't fight back wasn't, he realized ,one of his better ideas! He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to fall.

 

      'No! 'the loud voice said . Startled he   opened an eye then let out a gasp of relief . The boy was between him and the enraged soldier holding the gloved fist with both of his smaller hands . 'No ', he repeated very softly as the bigger tried man pull away, ' of course he doesn't believe you - _he doesn't know who we are_ ! So  he cannot understand why we would even listen to such a story let alone accept it as true!.' He held tight until bigger man stopped struggling and slowly lowered his arm before telling him go.

 

       Ethan let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, bringing his bound, slightly shaking hands up to wipe the old sweat from his forehead .

 

       ' I ... apologise for my behaviour.' The man looked down at Ethan. 'I am ashamed I would hurt you when you cannot protect yourself and...'He turn towards his friend.' I ....I thought I could talk of this,' he said almost apologetically . ' but I see I cannot without losing my temper.'

 

      'It is all right old friend, 'the voice was soft and soothing .' It is very difficult for me as well,' And, slinging an arm around his shoulder, the boy  led thesolidier to the chair . Then pushing him into the seat he leaned close to his friend and they whispered together.

 

       Ethan watched them and wondered. For them to believe as they did- that this story was true- they must really trust whoever told it to them. Had they never questioned it as he had?. From the worriers reaction he would say no. But who would they believe without question ? A noble ?-the younger mans father or brother? The solider's leader ? Or just a very trusted friend? And why would anyone tell such a story he mused as he chewed slightly on his lower lip? Make up such a an obviously lie.

 

        Well the warrior had calmed down- but it would be better not question him again. The other man? Yes he'd get him relaxed again and try again to find out what he wanted to know !

 

        _And Ethan_ his mothers amused voice ghosted though his head   _try asking in a way that doesn't get you killed!_

 

_*****_

_'_ Sit down ''Ethan said when the smaller  figure finally came back to stand beside him .He indicated the empty spot at the bottom of the bed with his chin, ' its making my neck ache looking up at you all the time and its not like I can kick you is it?' He moved his feet the few scant inches the ropes allowed As he hoped the young man gave short burst of laughter at his small joke then sat gracefully by Ethans feet stretching his legs in their normal position alongside his.

 

     ' Thank you... for stopping him,' Ethan indicated the soldier slumped down in chair. ' I suppose .. I didn't realise he felt so... deeply . And I pushed him into this, ' he finished lamely.

 

      'No its my fault,' the other man said. ' He wiggled into a comfortable position and crossed one booted foot over the other. ' I had people to talk to...and I knew he had no one but me. But I was not there...I always had... things to do that kept me busy. ' His filled with tears, ' knowing him as I do-I should have seen this coming .'

 

     ' I was like that after Highever.' Ethan said ,'kept everything in and one day out it came. I was lucky no one died- but it was a close thing.' He looked over at the quiet, still figure. ' Now the wound has broken and the poison can drain out then I think he will better . Just as I was. But just in case ,' twisting slightly he tapped the others foot-the only part of him he could reach with his bound hands,' I'm going to ask you the questions ..alright?.'

 

     The youngster gave small burst of laughter . 'Ask away.'

 

      'I want to know , ' Ethan said when he stopped laughing .' Why hasn't anyone spoken about it and I know its not that they were all involved. '

 

       'No of _course_ they weren't ,'the other man said .' Cailan had drawn the 'spawn into the long valley below the fortress. And Loghain was waiting for a signal flare telling him the king had engaged the spawn .he was then supposed to bring his men up from behind like this. ' He held up his hands several inches apart palms facing and slowly brought them together loosely linking his fingers . 'So the creatures trapped between the two armies and the valley walls couldn't escape.' He lowered the still linked hands to his chest

 

      'A good plan ' Ethan said' one that in my experience works well ,' he frowned,' so what went wrong ?'

 

      'There wasn't a signal,' came the answer. ' And as time passed as you can imagine everyone was getting pretty nervous . Some of the leaders were saying the fight _must_  have started and they should attack. Finally Loghain agreed to take took a small group and ride towards the battlefield to see what was going on and saw- -' he lapsed into silence.

 

      'And let me _guess_ ,' Ethan gave cold little smile . ' They saw the king and his army were still alive, ' he cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man 'Right ?' A quick jerk of the head was his answer.

 

     ' Log said it was too late ,' the other man  said . ' That,without Cailans army, it would be foolish to continue with the attack '. He sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes.' So they all left.' 

 

     'Hold on. ' Ethan said when silence in the room became unbearable.' If Cailan and his men were still fighting- the waiting army ...well they must have heard  s _omething!_.'

 

      'Not really - they were a very long way away . '  The clasped hands fisted into the short cape , ' and the way the valley   curves and with the high sides sound doesn't travel far. '

 

     'But there was some? ' 

 

     'Yes.  But most thought it was coming from up on the cliffs, Grey spawn ,' he explained  at Ethans puzzled look, ' they got into Ostagar. Lucky Arl Urien and his army were manning the fortress ballistas - without them we'd have lost everyone still up there . The Arl... he didn't make it ,' he added softly .

 

     'He is a decent man and will be missed ' Ethan said then . ' Maker help us that means _Vaughan_ is the new Arl of Denerim! Ethan had heard stories about Urien's son and heir -that he was a sadistic bully and worse. He scowled if he had his way Vaughan would disappear one dark night never to be seen again . 'But that doesn't explain why any of those log took with them didn't say anything? '

 

      'Because they are sworn to him,' The soldier rose easily from his chair and walked over to stand straight and proud by the foot of the bed .' I... am  better,'  he said  at his friends concerned look  ,'and  it will not happen again. ' He rested a gloved hand on  the  smaller mans  shoulder looking at Ethan with hooded brown eyes . Better , Ethan thought, but not all the poison has gone and he decided  to be careful around him.

 

        The small man looked up at him and slid a hand over his. Then he took a breath glancing back  at Ethan ' as you well know, Ethan it is not difficult to buy silence . And there are always those who hide secrets - secrets they will do anything to keep.'

 

      Ethan found himself nodding. He'd known many men who would betray their closest friend for money , power , a piece of land or even a woman ! 'Yes, ' he said 'if the price offered was high enough ...yes I could see it could be hidden'. He pulled himself as high as he could against the bed board so he was able to look right into the other mans eyes. And not for the first time he cursed the blank mask that completely hid the younger mans face. ' So talk,' he said.' Make me believe he would do such a thing! Tell me what benefit was it to him- and it has to be more then wanting to rule even through his daughter. My father knew him well... said the man was not interested in being king . '

 

       'Well, ' the hard chill in the husky voice left no doubt about his anger .' Would he let the king die if he thought he.... was going to betray Ferelden?'

       Cailan ... betray Ferelden! What are you saying-that Loghain left him to die because he thought _the king was a traitor._ Ethan shook his head ,'no that's ridiculous.'

 

       'Is it? For eighty years  Orlais enslaved this country.' ' He dropped a fisted hand to rest on Ethans knee and  he could feel the  boys tightly controlled tension seeping  through his thin leggings . The youngster he realised , for all his words , wasn't dealing with this any better then the warrior. And Ethan briefly wondered if he had lost someone among the nobles and freeman who had been fighting and dying with Cailan these last months.And with all of Cailans guard dead there would be morning in many noble and commoner home all over Ferelden.

 

      'Are you listing or _not_!' the strident voice broke into his thoughts making him realised he'd missed most of what the other man had been saying.' I said lot of Ferelden blood was shed pushing them out, ' he continued irritably  at Ethans  blank look . 'And now Cailan's letting the empress to send in over a thousand of her chevaliers.'

 

     'But its only to fight the blight! Cailan ,Duncan, my father ... even Anora ... knew we didn't have enough troops.And after Ostagar ...' Ethan paused to lick his dry lips but he couldn't stomach the thought of any more water, 'we will need them even more.'

 

        'Well we wont be getting them !'The small  man  snapped out! 'Loghain stopped them at the boarder .Told the empress if they tried to enter Ferelden it would be regarded as an act of war . So what else could she do but pull her troops back ?. At least' he added bitterly,' when Ferelden falls she'll have troops to fight the 'spawn when they move on to Orlais!'

 

       'But the wardens ...they're still coming aren't they? ' Ethan asked.

 

      'No , Loghain turned them back as well. The First Warden just left a few to monitor the situation .'

 

        'But why? the wardens aren't political! ' No Wardens? But they had to have them -no blight had ever been defeated without them. Ethan could feel his skin crawl at the thought of what would happen without them. 'Without them how does he expect to us to beat the Archdemon!'

 

      Oh but according to log there wont be an Archdemon'. The voice sneered and the blue eyes bore into his,' because , Ethan he doesn't... think this is a blight!'

 

      'Of course this is a blight!' Ethan almost shouted then shot almost guilty look at the dividing wall between his and the next room. But when the expected banging didn't come he relaxed sighing with relief . ' Duncan and the First said so.' he continued more quietly ,' and they should know. shouldn't they? ' He paused ... them moved his shoulders towards the other man .'So if it wasn't grey spawn then what does he think attacked Ostagar ? Hyenas? Sand stalkers ? Or', he raise an eyebrow at his companion .'did a herd of rampaging fennecs swoop down on them?' Suddenly thirsty even for water he reached his bound hands for the tankard , cursing softly when the tie stopped him.

 

        'No swooping is always bad .' Dispite the serious of what they were talking about the man shoulders shook and Ethan could hear the laughter in his voice. He was laughing so much he almost spilled the water from the mug he pushed into Ethan hand  and he barely managed to avoid an impromptu bath! As he awkwardly raised the mug to his lips and sipped at the now tepid water. Makers balls he so  _wanted_  that brandy he! He scowled at the lithe figure dropping  into his old position on the bed- if it didn't appear soon the skinny bastard better keep well  away from Ethans feet!

 

       'He says  its just normal darkspawn activity .' All laughter gone the youngester turned his head so he could look his co-conspirator. 'Was that what he said? '

 

       'I believe his actual words were normal, but unusually heavy, 'spawn activity,' the gravely voice answered,

 

        'Ok I am corrected,' He turned back to Ethan ' normal but _unusally heavy_  ' he spat out sarcastically,' spawn activity. He believes Duncan said its a blight so Cailan would panic and sign the treaty with Orlais .'

 

       'But why would Duncan want... he helped push them out !' Ethan said incredulously, ' so why would Loghain think he wants them back?'

 

       'Well I don't know! . ' The man said irritably raising both hands palms out towards Ethan as if they would block off further questions ' I have no explanation why he thinks that -just that he does!' '

 

         'So', Ethan drawled, ' finally _something_ you don't know.... and hey!   Why do you know anything at all? .He frowned over  - couldn't believe he hadn't ask this before now.

 

        'Well I am...' its because- -' the thin gloved fingers moved restless fiddling with the hem of the short cape. ' I don't really know what to tell you except you sort of need to accept people tell me things and - -'

 

       His friend gave what sounded like a smothered laugh and the smaller man tilted his head up and back to stare at him.  'Well they do, ' he said peevishly . ' And in case you've _forgotten_  you were  the one who  told me all  about this!' And the bigger man glared back at him.

 

      So Ethan realised the warrior had passed on to what his friend/ master/whatever told him! The boy must totally trust in his friend to so fully believe something he didn't hear himself.!' 'Well it wont matter what Loghain thinks will it?'  He said bringing their attention back towards him. ' After the 'meet Ferelden will have a new monarch ..and they'll have their own advisors. And maybe they can pursued the empress to send her troops back... and the wardens of course. Or a new alliance... with Anderfels or even Antiva might be willing to - -'

 

        'There isn't going to be a Landsmeet 'A hand shaking his foot cut off his ramblings .'Loghain is reusing to call one!'

 

        'But he _has_ to! ...he cant refuse... the nobles wont allow it.. they'll insist on one.' Ethan said almost scandalised. A Landsmeet was always held to discuses Ferelden's problems and the kings death was _definitely_ a problem.

 

       ' Well he did! And as for the nobles,' the youngster flipped a hand almost dismissive .' Some of them are not only accepting it they are agreeing he's right not to hold one! 'He sighed,' they are scared ,Ethan. The 'spawn are all over the south and there's bandits preying on the refuges and reports of Chasin attacks on farms and villages ! And he's convinced them he's the only one who can help them and so the fools are agreeing with him that there's no need for a 'meet.'

 

        'That bad huh?' Ethan arched his back slightly to relieve the ache in his shoulders-Maker he was so _tired_  of this bed!  But the bigger  south bannorns been sending troops to fight alongside the kings army for months and they'd reported huge losses even before the final battle. ' No of course it is,' he answered himself , 'they don't have enough men left do they? '

 

        'No they don't and...' the small man shrugged his blue gaze sombre ,' to make things worse Arl Bryland is thinking he will have to evacuate all his Arling. '

 

       'Bryland... Bryland ? 'Ethan tried to remember where the Arl lived .' Ah yes, South Reach- doesn't he shield Lothering? Or is it one of Redcliffes?' Lotherings Bann switched his allegiance between the two Arling's so often no-one could ever remember!

 

        ' No it is one of Brylands . And Bann Artiga,' eyes full of pain met Ethans, ' as soon as Ostagar feel he took every guard and solider he had and left-didn't even try and evacuate his people! Word is coming in the town is packed with refugees and there isn't anyone to protect them but a few chancery templers.'

 

      ' I do not think he will be the only one, ' Ethan said. ' Banns all over will be leaving - no!' He added at the angry glares the other two threw at him. 'They cant fight off the 'spawn withe a few village guards and handful of their farmers armed with scythes !'

 

       'I suppose not. ' The youngster sighed pulling himself from the bed and wandering towards the window , Then pulling back the window cloths he stood looking looked out into the dark night'. ' But 1 hope', he said in his low husky voice , ' when they leave they will at least try and take their people with them. But bad as things are now, Ethan they are going to become worse. Not all the nobles believe or trust him,' he continued tiredly . ' Some do not like what they see as him using Cailans death to seize power for himself and are angry at him refusing a 'meet. But as they are in the minority he could have just ignored them -but instead  has threatened to seize the land of any noble in The Bannorn who does not support him. '

 

        Dropping the clothes he turned back from the window to look back at Ethan and the quiet warrior still standing by the bed. ' You would _think_ after all these years as the kings advisor, he would know the Bannorn will not bow to anyone simply because they demand it! If he tries to take any of their land they _will !_ fight back . And the madness will spread - and Ferelden can't fight both a civil war and the spawn. She will fall! ' His words hung in the air between the three of them like the broken shards of a windowpane.

 

        'No she cant. ' Just the thought of how the quickly the blight would spread across Ferelden with the nobles fighting each other made Ethan feel physically sick, ' So what is that you need from me -to kill Loghain to force a meet?'

 

        The smaller man looked sharply towards his accomplice and just as abruptly back towards him., And Ethan guessed this was  something the bigger man had already offered to do!, As Ethan he felt the same why about Howe-that the man should die on his daggers .. he was starting to like the obviously broken warrior.! ' Are you moonstruck! ' The scornful voice pulled him from his contemplation of the bigger man and back to the window ' That _will_ force a 'meet-and look what happened last time one was called to name a new ruler ! Every noble who thought they had any chance of winning the crown declared their interest. It took six months !Six months Ethan and four rounds of votes before the meet could agree to name Cailan'.

 

        'So if you don't want a landsmeet what in the black city do you _want_  ? ' Ethan threw the small figure an uncertain look.

 

       'Oh I _do_  want one- but not yet! ' He and walked over to the empty chair,sat down slumping back against the hard wooden back and propping his right ankle on his left knee. 'And when one _is_  finally called , I want one candidate to have such overwhelming support they are named within hours of the meet. Then with the county united under one person we at least have a chance to abort this war and deal with real danger- the 'spawn' He sighed, ' not  that  we have much of a chance  of defeating the creatures but the way it is now we do not have any!'

 

       'Ah so that's what you want from me! 'Ethan said a grin twisting his lips ' My help in getting your choice named! Well as I'm the  son of the traitorous Coursland family its not likely I'm going to be invited along to vote am I? '

 

        'Ethan, Ethan' . 'don't treat me as a fool! 'The low husky voice mocked ,' I know that it was always intended Fergus be the new Teyrn and you ..were being trained to take Brice's place at court! as Cailans chief  spy'

 

       'Crap! How did you know... oh I forgot people tell you things.' The other man bowed his head slightly in mock humility and held out his hands in a smug 'of course' gesture and Ethan felt his fingers twitch.' All right- I _did_ work with my father to get Cailan named. Months had gone by and the nobles were no nearer to naming a king. And the Qunari were sniffing around the Free Marches  so ....something had to be done !'

 

        He stretched to ease the ache in his back-maker this mattress was so( lumpy) . For for what he was paying it should be silk encased duck feathers instead of ancient clumped wool in a stained cloth cover!  'I remember a constant stream of nobles coming to our castle all trying to pursued my father to declare and promising him their support. If he wanted to he could have been king and I, ' he gave them a mocking smile,' would have been Prince Ardel Coursland .Maker’s breath! doesn't that sound fine?'

 

       'As royalty you could no longer enjoy the attentions of the local whores; the warriors said snidely. ' Would you not. have been .. _Lonley_  ?'

 

       'Nah! I'm sure the nobles would be happy to send their children to warm my bed! '  Ethan gave him his best infuriating grin-the one that usually lead to a fight!  And he was sure he could hear the warriors teeth grinding behind the black mask. One day he would _have_   to make him angry -just for the pleasure  of  trying out the mans skill with a weapon.

 

       Stiffening his back- almost impossible Ethan would have though, being it was so rigid already- the warrior all but marched to wards the wall next to the window and stood against it glaring at him. And if Ethan was any judge the man was more irritated at his flippancy then angry -the poison  he decided was draining well.

 

       He looked back over at the youngster .. and Ethan would swear he was laughing under the mask. 'Anyway the basic plan isn't so difficult really. Some persuasion and bribery a few threats and black mail.... whole lot of blackmail.'

 

       'Bribes and blackmail ,' A sly chuckle drifted over from the chair. 'Ah yes I have used those a lot. '

 

       And Ethan just bet he _did!_  ' But ... you don't intend to try what Bryce did do you?What worked then well  it probably  won''t work now ... and - -'

 

       'Look .' The small man knuckled at his eyes, he sounded tired Ethan realised. This whole evening had worn them all out. If you have a better idea,.. I'm open to anything you can suggest! ' There was a long silence while Ethan tried to think of anything to say. 'The the thing is ,Ethan ... I really don't know if itwill work  but I don't have anything else. So I have to try and make it work.' Lowering both feet to the ground he leaned forward in the chair towards Ethan, ' As you said the basic idea isn't difficult- but getting it to work... I have an idea of  how much needs to be done. But  as the two of us,' he glanced over at his comrade ,' are so recognisable we cant do anything  -we need you. So will you... help us ?'

 

      'I... don't know. ' But he knew he didn't have a choice -the man was right they had to do something.... they would fail but they had to try.' Alright I'll help you all I can.'

 

 

      'That's all we need.' Drawing a knife from his boot  the young man  pushed out of his chair and hurried over . He cut Ethans feet lose and then leaned over freeing his hands.

 

       'About time, '  Ethan grumbled rolling his shoulders to relive the ache . Ignoring the hovering warrior he strode into the bathing room and closed the door.

                                                                                                           *****

 

       After he'd used the necessity, Ethan walked over to the table holding small metal bowl and chipped water jug the innkeeper laughingly called a bathing station . Pouring a little cold water into the bowl he rinsed his hands then pressed fresh handfuls over his tired eyes before dabbing at them with the thin drying cloth . Maker what he wouldn't give for a soak in a tub of hot water and some decent soap instead of a damp cloth and the lye stuff the innkeeper provided. He turned sharply as raised almost angry voices flittered though the door from his room- what were they squabbling about _now_  ! .  If they weren't quiet they'd disturb the men in the room next to his . And really he should go out and quiet them down as the last thing he needed was some who might recognise him at his door -but he needed a few more minutes alone. What they wanted him to do was just to big ,to involved, to... to _impossiable9_  It took man power , money, influence and information -not something a wanted man, and almost a child of a probably minor noble and a solider had or had any chance of ever getting.  But  he really  had to admire them for even thinking up such an idea-for trying to do _something!_

 

 And, he had to admit, at least they were trying which was more then he had been doing ! He'd heard the Town Criers shouting out the news of the fall of Ostagar- so he knew the situation in The Hinterlands and Southron Hills would be desperate. Yet for all his alleged love of his country it hadn't occurred to him he should be doing something to help her people instead of hiding in crappy room intent on revenge . No he wouldn't last a day fighting 'spawn but he he  could  have help evacuate villages, protect refuges- done   _something_  !  

 

       He was so lost in thought it took a few seconds to register the insistent pounding at the bathing room door.' Have you fallen asleep in there Ethan?' The young voice called so loudly it was a wonder the whole tavern didn't hear !

 

       Then he heard a disembodied voice rumbling something back he couldn't hear. 'No he _didnt_  go out the window! Ah Ethan ... you _are_ still there aren't you' . The worried voice said almost nervously.

 

       Chewing on the inside of his cheek to hold back the laughter building up in his chest, Ethan crossed the room almost throwing open the door.' No I'm still here.. and leaving me alone in a room with a window... well really that was a very _stupid_ thing to do wasn't it ?' He wondered if the other man would remember his own words from earlier.

 

       For a second there was silence ...then , ' well I'll admit it wasn't the _wisest_  thing I 've ever done.  So I suppose we are even?' A glint of amusement sparkled in his eyes.

 

      'Yeah we are and...' Ethan fell silent when he saw the elegant bottle and thick glass mug sitting on the small bedside table But instead of water the mug held pale golden liquid. ' _Brandy_ ', he breathed almost reverently, ' Where did you get it? 'He glanced over at the lean figure setting him comfortably in his favourite spot at the bottom of Ethans bed. His lips twitched slightly - the youngster had not picked the safest place to sit when Ethan could now use his foot!

 

      'We brought it with us - weIl i was not  going to trust a place like this to have anything fit to drink!  It is Antivan peach - my favourite.' He continued  almost wistfully.

 

      'Mine too ,' Ethan almost ran over to snatched up the mug and took a small sip. He groaned with pleasure savouring its soft, gentle sweetness before swallowing -no one made brandy like the Antivan's ! Mug in hand he sat himself down on the bed against the cushions strewn against the headboard and, stretching his legs, crossed his ankles.

 

      After making himself completely comfortable he took another sip before waving the mug between the younger man and the warrior watching him from the chair. 'Its a shame, ' he said taking another  tiny sip  before  making exaggerated little groans of pleasure, ' you can't  share this absolutely _excellent_  brandy. Maker this is so _good_  '

 

       'You are a  sadist ,Ethan. ' If look he received from  the younger man  was a knife it would have stripped the flesh from his bones!  ' and if I had know what sort of person you were I would have kept my brandy and you,' he added scornfully ,' could  have drunk dragon piss for all I care!'

       Ethan stared at him wide eyed.' Dragon .... ah so how ...ah do you know about dragon piss.'

 

      ' Ethan,' the man said .' I have drunk the stuff and take my word for it... it tastes as disgusting as it sounds!'

 

        ' Does it... 'he didn't want to ask but he had to _know! '_   Does  it  really taste of ah...'

 

       'No idea Ethan as I've never met a dragon let alone drank its... well we wont go there! 'His eyes sparkled with mischief, ' so  surely you  must  have other questions apart from my ah... rather deplorable drinking habits ?'

 

       Ethan let out a small snicker.' Ok we'll talk about something else-but we will come back to this,' he smiled as the soldier gave what he could only describe as a smothered laugh 'So do you have someone in mind as the next king ?'

 

      'Queen- I want Anora, ' the low husky voice said.

 

     'Anora?' Ethan could hear the amazement in his own voice. ' Why would you want a Mac Tir. on the throne after what you say Loghain did to the king.'

 

      ' Despite the womans  stupidity in trusting her father,' The voice dropped to scarcely a whisper, but it carried across to Ethan,' and her weakness in allowing him to claim her power she's - -'

 

      ' No! ' The warrior harsh voice cut in, she is not stupid'. Pushing from the chair he walked over to where the smaller man sat . Then taking him shoulders gave him a good hard shake. ' No one would think such a honourable man would do something so monstrous and , as she is always surrounded by his people so almost a prisoner, she is scarcely ( allowing) it !'

 

     ( Of course) Ethan should have realise Anora wouldn't give up power to anyone -not even her father so Loghain had to have stolen it from her. But prisoner?Well he reasoned if she was cut off from her own supporters and never allowed out without her fathers trusted cronies - well what else could she be?

 

      'I have told you many times she is good person. ' The warriors sharp tone pulled Ethans attention back to the pair ' She us worthy of respect and You.Will. (Never, ' He gently -oh so gently Ethan noticed - shook the smaller man after every word ,' say this again. '

 

     'I am sorry, ' The smaller man said softly and reaching up placed his hands over his friends ' Knowing how you feel I should not have spoken so. I will try and keep my personal feelings to myself.'The warrior looked down at him for several long seconds then gave a gentle nod and returned back to his seat .

 

      ' Whatever my personal feeling about her, ' the restless eyes locked on Ethans,' she is the best chance we have right now of being named . She is well respected and has shown she is can at mange the basic affairs of state. She already has a lot of support from some of the most respected Banns ... and she's a Theirin .' He held up his hand as if warding off Ethans denial . ' I know it is by only marriage but for some...' he gave a casual shrug ,'just the name is enough for them to name her . I do know she has lost some support over the divorce but I do not see it as much of a problem.'

 

       Ethan hummed his disagreement, ' No its not a problem now but if she declares for the crown it could be . Her opponents will use it to try and to discredit her. They will say the official story might be she's being put aside because she barren or the king needs a political marriage but really she is an adulteress or has been disloyal.So it could hurt her.'

 

       'But I am sure _you_  .' the youngster poked his leg almost playfully,'have an idea how to get around that about !Ah you- do don't you?'

 

        'Well ...sort of. But that's not one of the main problems. As most believe she made Loghain her regent they will think she agrees with everything he's doing- or even that he's acting on her orders. And the 'norn think she's the one threatening them they will never agree to her being named. And with her no longer seeing her supporters- she might well lose them. But the biggest problem is- they might think she knows what Loghain did and is helping cover up or that he did it on her orders... his death did prevent the divorce and keep her as queen '

 

      The youngster nodded, fingers picking at the fabric of his cloak.' I had considered that. But right now she is still the best we have-and if anyone better turns up ', he shrugged slightly,'well we'll just have to switch our support,'

 

       'You would support someone else?' Ethan blinked in surprise . 'Ethan I'd put Elgar'nan on the throne if he could unite this country.' He leaned towards Ethan,' can it be done?'

 

        'Lets see we are trying to unmask a group of traitors, stop a civil war , and pursude who knows how many nobles to name someone they don't want as queen. Ah no it cant.' He raised his hands against any protests.' Just listen Ok?  To get Cailan named my father blackmailed, bribed and threatened anyone who stood in our way. He had spies in almost every noble house feeding us information - and we had the support of some of the most respect people and of one of the highest nobles in Ferelden- Teyrn Loghain!.'

 

        He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes thinking back .' And most of all we had my fathers name and people knew he would make good on a promise... or carry out a threat . What we didn't have to do was unmask a traitor and stop a war. With all his influence, contacts, inside information, money and most of all the organisation he set up just to have Cailan named .So _Bryce in_   might  have managed it. But we have nothing to work with-nothing!. So we are limited to putting out a few rumours and throwing a little dirt and hoping it sticks. Making as much trouble as we can in the hope of attracting the attention of someone with the desire and power to take it further.'

 

      'Actually Ethan.' The other man pushed off the bed and stood looking over at him .'There is a couple of things we have on our side that will help us a lot .'

 

     ' You believe this is safe? ' the warrior said almost nervously .' That this is the time?'

 

      ' Yes. Look we have to trust him sometime'' The man reached for his hood with one hand the fingers of the other slipping under the side of the black thieves mask. With one quick flick he swept back the hood and pulled off his mask - the bigger mans took a second longer .

 

     'Maferath’s hairy arse' Ethan eyes widened  more and more till they threatened to drop out of his head He all but leapt off the bed to circle the  small ,smiling figure looking smugly at him .' You're!...and you?.. '. His eyes cut to the seated figure taking in the stern jaw and thick eyebrows above wide , worried eyes . ' But you _cant_  be!'

 

      The 'last time I looked we were.' The thin face shone with amusement. ' So do you still think we have nothing Ethan? ? '

 

      ' Makers breath I think .. ' he said still looking at the pair and felt laughter bubbling up from his chest .' I think we .... yes we might pull this off. ' First' he fumbled blindly for the bottle on the side table, 'we drink and then we plan -we have a country to save.'

                                                                   *****

 

 

 

 

 


	4. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wardens are on the way to Lothering. Its been a pretty uneventful journey until an old friend comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes . My mages heal by a combination of conventional and magical treatments Spells do not 'instant' heal-only restore health levels and shorten recovery time from injury. My darkspawn don't sense wardens or what’s the point of hiding or sneaking if the ' spawn know where they are? A little action and a lot of talk about nothing spells are described in excruciating detail just because I like describing them!Alistair is a hero, Morrigan is scared

'Say Morrigan is this the imperial highway? ' Alistair thumbed up at the bridge above them. Morrigan halted in mid-stride and turned to glare at him with a scornfully raised eyebrow and that _' how do you manage to walk and breath at the same time_?' look of hers After weeks in the witches company Cal had learned she had many looks- some disdainful, most sarcastic and a lot that said 'if you don’t get out of my way you will die a slow and painful death!' He'd been so sure, once she was away from Flemeth, she would show her softer side- but, after a week in the wilderness, he’d decided on the day the maker handed out niceness Morrigan stayed home!

 

 'Alistair, ' she said with that sharp look in her eyes -the one Cal decided could carve meat from bone.' As the imperial highway is the only road in the wilderness an this,' she made sweeping motion with her staff, 'is the wilderness .Of cause this is the highway! Why would you be so idiotic as to think it might be anything else?

 

 'Stop going on about me being an idiot!!Alistair flared back at her, 'I went to chancery school-and they don’t let stupid children into the chancery!'

 

' Ah! But obviously they did.. and when they realised their mistake' sarcasm coloured every sentence that dripped from her lips, ' they sent you to the templers.!' Cal sighed he just wished every time they stopped the pair didn't have to squabble about everything! They even argued about the way Alistair wore his hair and Morrigans hatred of -well she hated everything that dared draw breath! They had been pretty quiet since the one about her looking like her mother, but, from the smirk on Morrigans face and the answering little smile on Alistair’s lips, it was obvious the pair were going to start again!

 

Usually he ignored them but he was tired and dirty and in no mood for this and his fingers twitched from the sheer need to fry the pair of them!. It was so very tempting but the only time he’d deliberately spelled Alistair, the resulting smite had blocked his magic for hours! And Cal had been lucky the other wardens fist had only loosen his front tooth instead of breaking his jaw!

 

And then Morrigan would mess up his mind with that freaky magic Flemeth had told him about so if he wanted to keep his hide-and mind- intact he'd have find somewhere to wait until they finished fighting about _a road._! Back down the path maybe? Somewhere where the grass was thick and soft and he could sit and rest or use the time to think up creative ways to    _just shut them up_!.So he strolled well back from the bridge until he couldn’t hear them and, within seconds, had his pack off and was stretched out on the grass that ran beside the path.

 

 He sighed contentedly as the early afternoon sun warmed away his bad temper and rolled onto his belly. Then, raising up on his elbows he looked over at the wide open grassland that stretched out in front of him .It was so very beautiful here and would make a perfect camp-site – so much better then that place Morrigan made them stay at last night! Twisting his head he looked over his shoulder at the long slope rising steeply behind the path topped by a line of trees and tall reedy grass. Yes hidden up there they could rest and enjoy all this peace and quiet and … Crap!

 

He scrambled to his feet almost falling in his hurry -it was too peaceful too.. quiet! .The wilderness was never quiet! There was always the sound of innumerable birds chirping and scolding, the noise of small creatures as they scurried though the under brush or the howls of the many packs hunting wolves that infested the hinterland! Something was so very, very wrong and a sharp bite of panic had him scooping up his pack and hurrying towards the bickering pair

 

. ' You don’t even know what her husbands name is do you' And... Cal!. What's wrong! Trouble?' Alistair reached for his sword as he snapped into warrior mode,

 

'People where are the people?' Cal forced his voice to be steady,..calm.

 

' People,' Alistair lowered his hand back to his side and tossed him an uncertain look .'Cal its a wilderness so of course...'

 

'Maker Alistair …this is the main road!-There should be travellers and refugees escaping from the south and... and...he waved both arms at the path, ' birds...animals _something_!'

 

' You are right, 'Morrigan raised a finely arched brow towards the underside of the bridge. ' I have walked the highway often and, even at night or in the early hours, it is never deserted . There has always been someone!.. .Could Flemeth be right? 'she added softly.

 

'Right,' Alistair jerked his head around to stare at her..Right about what?'

 

'She was most instant we should not take the road .' Morrigan hesitated for several long seconds before continuing. 'She thought all the refuges would attract the attention of the 'spawn....and they would....'Her voice faded then strengthened, 'if she is right- and as the road is deserted I believe she is -then the highway south of here now belongs to the 'spawn.

 

' ' So everyone who used the the road is dead? Or...they are afraid to use it!.' Cal said desperately and the sharp nod of her head gave him the answer he didn’t want . Turning slightly he met Alistair’s horrified look and just thinking of what the 'spawn did to their captives twisted his insides and sent a cold shiver skittering up his spine.

 

'Maker Cal .' Alistair said, his dark eyes full of pain, 'anyone trapped on the road... never had chance! '

 

'I know.' Al, I know,' Cal pushed shaking fingers through his spiky hair. No ...there had to be  _something_  'Morrigan, ' he whipped around to face her .'There has to be another way... - farm roads.… back roads anything they can use..' He swallowed down the fear threatening to steal his voice,' or they can go across country can't they?'

'No Cal .' She said,' there are local roads but they just connect the farms .and villages to the highway.' Morrigan really did not care what happened those who would chose to live close to a wilderness when they could not protect themselves – but she did feel a touch of almost... pity at the naked pain in the green eyes . ' It is not just 'spawn, There are bandits, wild animals, chasind! As everyone just uses the highway they will not know of any other way to Lothering!. If they try to cross country - I fear they would be lost within a day if not hours.'

'Oh great,' Alistair harsh voice cut in. 'They can either die lost in the wilderness or be slaughtered on the highway. Oh wait!' , 'he gave a small mirthless laugh, ' there is another choice they can stay home and wait for the 'spawn to come and kill them! Cal this shouldn’t be happening!' He paced slowly back and forth his body almost vibrating with anger. 'We were holding the 'spawn at Ostagar and we'd have pushed them back into the uncharted territories!.But no! The great _Loghain Mac Tir_ – Ferelden's hero, the kings most trusted adviser,' he spat out the words,' decides to turn coward, take his troops- run away. And now the 'spawn is all over the south and innocent men, women, children are dying... or worse'

 

! 'Alistair! ' Cal grabbed his friends wrists making the bigger man stop and look at him! ' I know how you feel.. I do.' And I want Loghain pay for this, for ostagar, for everything! But right now we have to get these treaties sorted before we can do anything about him OK?''

 

Alistair stared at him for several long seconds the twin flags of anger staining his high cheekbones,' No its not OK! I want him _dead_!.Not this week, next week- sometimes- _today_!' He pulled his hands almost gently from Cal's grip,' But... I cant have it can I? ' He sighed and the colour faded leaving hi sad and drawn and looking so much older then his score of years. 'Cal I swear when the time comes, I'm going to end his miserable, cowardly life!'

 

Cal hesitated then opened his mouth to say they’d never, ever get close enough to Loghain kill him!. But then ….if it helped Alistair why not agree with himr? 'Yeah he'll die!' He turned to the witch who had been standing calmly watching them .'Morrigan!' he all but yelled .

 

'Cal! ' she snapped back giving him her ' _Morrigan might turn into animals but we do not talk to her as if she is one_ ' look and he sighed- all he needed was a pissed of witch to go with his depressed almost-templer! ' Ah... yeah I ... ah...sorry!' Cal said apologetically and Alistair gave small sound … almost closer to a strangled sob then a laugh but it was there!' We...ah need to get to Lothering and warn them about the road. How much longer do you think it will take to get there?

 

She gave him a sideways glance then to his relief her sour look faded.' Maybe a couple of hours no more .' She said almost sweetly... well what passed as sweet for Morrigan!.' We should arrive just a little before dark . '

 

' Good.' He didn’t fancy walking around a strange town after dark trying to find whoever was running the place!. Lets get going shall we?.' before Alistair decided to charge down this road to find a refuge to save because, yeah ,he could totally see that happening!, '.And.... what’s wrong Al?' His fellow warden was standing very still his head cocked as if listening to something only he could hear and a familiar glazed look in his eyes! And that meant …... 'Spawn! The big man backed up the path .'well back but coming straight for us - run!. '

 

And, grabbing the straps of his pack, he spun on his heels and pounded back the way they came. ,Morrigan gave a strangled cry and chased after him-Cal right on her heels.  By the time they cleared the approach to the bridge, Morrigan had overtaken the heavy built warrior.'this way,' she flung over her shoulder at as she shot up the slope towards the shelter of the trees,'and hurry!'

 

 Alistair didn’t have the breath to tell her that big men in heavy armour and carrying weapons don't hurry and just concentrated on following her as fast as he could!. As he stumbled into the shelter of the long grass he saw Morrigan tucked low - her staff in her hand and her pack lying beside her. With a heavy sigh of relief, he dropped his back pack behind hers and stretched out on the empty ground next to her.

 

 Seconds later Cal dropped down on his other side. Pulling off his pack the mage dug down and dragged out a handful of vials.' Health's,' he explained pushing a couple towards Alistair then, leaning over him, held the rest out to Morrigan,'.'Lyrium .'

 

She gave a sharp nod and turned slightly on her side so she could, tuck them into the small padded loops on her belt. Then she rolled back on her stomach one hand resting on her staff as she peered over the long grass. ' Where are they, where are they?' She whispered, as she looked up the path as it disappeared under the bridge arching gracefully above it.

 

Alistair cut his eyes towards her feeling his jaw actually dropping . Cool, calm, self assured Morrigan was _scared_ `- when this was over he would have great fun teasing her about it! That was if they survived any fight! He reached out and gently tapped her wrist and she looked up at him uncertainly . 'Anything happens stay up here .' He said softly.' Me and Cal cover each other and work our way forward. Spell well ahead and you shouldn’t hit us. ' She nodded slightly to show she understood and he turned his head towards Cal.' Healing?'he almost mouthed knowing the elf’s sharp ears would hear him no matter how quietly he spoke.

 

Cal leaned in,'depends on Morrigan -if I don't have to do much fighting I'm good for it .' He raised his head slightly, so he could look over at her, then leaned back close to Alistair ear.' But she's really scared isn't she? And if she can't cast....well better not rely on me Al!

 

' Alistair nodded. The mage could either sling multiple fire bolts or feed him small amounts of heath and of the two- Alistair really preferred fried enemy!But It would just be a small lightly armed scouting party, he decided- they'd past the three of them without knowing they were there- or it would be a quick fight with minimal injuries!. And .that happy thought died a death when a huge, blood stained mabari raced out from under the bridge-followed by what looked like at least a score of heavily armored warriors.

 

As it drew level with them the animal stumbled and fell- then dragged itself to its feet. But instead of running down the path it turned and limped slowly up the slope. A few 'spawn trailed after it keeping the animal moving -never letting it rest.! .Once it was completely exhausted, weak and helpless they would kill it . If it fell but still fought back then those standing clustered around the path and surrounding grass would join in the killing. But unless needed they would watch ... and wait.

 

And this animal was tough-it wasn’t going down and it was leading the 'spawn …. straight towards the trees!

 

' Crap!' Cal hissed', they're coming ...be ready.' He worked a fire ball holding it in the palm of his hand and to his relief, purple tendrils raced up Morrigan staff. She was scared but obviously it hadn't stopped her working her magic – but that didn't mean she'd be able to cast it! .

 

' We can't fight that  lot,' And Alistair was on his feet beside him .He was holding his sword and his shield was set low on his forearm. ' You two .. leave!'

 

'What ... no! Get down!' Cal grabbed for him but Alistair was too fast . Slapping away the elf's outstretched hand he let out a harsh cry and raced down towards the path. As soon as he reached it he slowed slightly as he turned- picking up speed speed again as he ran down the path leading away from the bridge.

 

The dog gave a long mournful howl and angled clumsily across the slope reaching the trail just as Alistair ran by and it fell in behind him adjusting its stride to his. How could it still have the energy … the thought ran stupidly through Alistair brain then vanished as he concentrated on just running! For just a few seconds the 'spawn hesitated - stood as if frozen before turning as one and chasing after the two of them as they ran along the road.

                                                                  

 ' When get my hands on him I’ll ... I'll bloody kill him.' Cal pushed himself to his feet in time to see Alistair, followed by the mabari and the whole 'spawn troop, disappearing between the rocks that lined the far side of the field.'Hurry up Morri before we lose them and....'

 

'No we must leave.' Morrigan rose up on her knees and captured his wrist-her pale eyes shooting nervous little glances all around .'We-have to go! Before they realize he was not alone and return '. She pulled on his arm almost overbalancing him

 

. 'Leave.!?' He pulled back freeing his arm, wanting to smack the shit out of her for even thinking he would leave Alistair! But when he saw the fear lurking in the corners of her pale eyes his temper cooled ... really he couldn't blame her! 'Look..,why don't you go ahead?' he said ignoring her started look.' I'll get Al and we'll meet you in Lothering.'

 

She was tempted,he could see it but then,' No Cal... I promised mother to keep you safe....,' she gave a rueful half smile.' And I do not think she will be pleased to know I lost the pair of you in just one week! Before I even got you out out of the wilderness.' She sighed.'I will stay but only if....when we find Alistair can I help you kill him?'

 

Cal took one look at her hopeful face and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of him. And maybe it was the tension but it lasted a longer than it should and after he felt... better, determined .'After I’ve kicked his ass to the Black City and back … Morri you can do what you want to him.' Then he took off running and with his elf speed was well across the meadow before she pulled her self together and set off after him.

 

For a brief second she almost transformed just so she could keep up but then she'd have no staff or potions - and she had a feeling she was going need them! So she just concentrated on breathing and not falling on the uneven grass as she followed the mage as he almost glided across the ground .Both running just as fast as they could hoping they could find Alistair before the 'spawn caught up with him.

                                                                                                               *****

 Alistair had been running the winding trail that snaked between the steep rocky hills for what felt like hours! And he was so tired he didn’t know how much longer he could push one leg in front of the other. His breath sang harsh and shrill in his throat as he fought to drag air into his burning lungs. Behind him he could hear the heavy panting and uneven steps of the mabari's massive body as it ran behind him-maker how was the animal still able to walk let alone run!.

 

He could sense the spawn on the dirt track behind him..-stretched out in ones and twos, They were all following just as he wanted - Cal and Morrigan should be long gone!. But there was no escape for him – really his only regret was the mabari might die with him. And then the rocks fell away and he was in a big open area that spread out in front of him.. He stopped and turned .This would be the place where he would fight-here was where he would sell his life dearly taking as many of them with him as he could.

 

The mabari nuzzled at his thigh and gave a soft whine as it looked almost anxiously up at him.' ' Go boy .' he said petting its ears just once.'Leave. Now.' He didn’t wait to see if it obeyed just turned as a golden armoured hurlock, hammer raised, ran out from between the rocky cliffs .A second close behind. As the hammer swung towards his head he ducked and it missed by a scant inch and as he came upright slammed the side of his shield into its face shattering its nose, Then he spun and sank his sword into the stomach of the second as it came up close behind him.

 

. But more came and pain rippled across his ribs as a knife slashed though his thick leather and metal armour. Locking the pain away he crushed down on his attackers foot with his iron boot. Kicked at its knee exactly as Daveth had shown him. The creature stumbling backwards and the mabari was on it -sharp teeth ripping and tearing. Then howling and snarling it fell on another!. And he felt his eyes dampen that the animal hadn’t left him... had chosen to stay!

 Then thought died and instinct took over as he ripped and forced his way through the 'spawn- the mabari matching his every step; shadowing his every turn . Dropping low to avoid his sword slash and always just out of reach of his twisting shield. Ripping apart anything that tried out flank him.

Minutes pasted that seemed as long as hours. They fought hard but for every one that went down another took its place . And he was bruised and battered- blood dripping  from his forehead almost blinding him and he could taste its metallic flavor on his lips, A brief seconds pause brought him time to take a potion and a small amount of health he could fight again. .But something sharp slashed and pain scorched across his back making him stupidly slow .

 

To slow to avoid the slashing blade that smacked down tearing the sword from his hand and sending pain racing up his arm. The dog screamed as a blow sent it into the uneven ground and it rolled just once then lay still, Blood oozed from its ripped skin . Spreading over the black from the 'spawn and Alistair's own red. . He backed away across the open field as they circled around him and it was over!

 

He had done his best. He had nothing more to give.

 

                                                                                                                                                *****

 A vicious blast of icy air almost swept him off his feet. A few of the 'spawn crowding him stayed standing but most went sprawling. Dark clouds whorled overhead so low he could almost touch them blocked out the afternoon sun. Tiny slivers of ice pelted his bruised skin as the cold burned. Morrigan! Had to be as fire mages couldn't cast cold . But Morrigan was suppose to leave! And if she was here then Cal had stayed as well.

 

.But he had no time think … to worry about them...as the still standing 'spawn came towards him and those downed struggled to their feet. All movement slowed under the still cooling air as he inched back step by ponderous, painful step, Didn’t morrigan know her cold would only slow them down! That unless they were frozen solid the 'spawn could still fight. And with so many he'd still die-it would just take longer. The second.... and last potion fell from his deadened fingers shattering on the rapidly dying grass.

 

Wearily, holding the shield in front of him he eased back then stumbled and almost fell as a bolt of lightening, bright and deadly, streaked across the charcoal grey clouds. Followed by another and then another draining the energy … the life force of anything under their path. Cal's lightening storm he realized as his skin burned and itched – he'd felt it enough times to recognize the spell! But it had never hurt like this! Never felt as if a hundred needles were jabbing at him and insects were eating his flesh- maker even his his hair hurt! And he wanted to tear off every inch of agonized skin that burned under his armour.

 

A wall of snow swirled around him until all he could see was the outline of the 'spawn as they staggered around him-so caught up in their own pain they could no longer fight. Over his own groans he could hear the mabari crying-and his heart tightened knowing the animal was still alive and still suffering- and the sounds of the spawn as they froze and .jittered And, as the air grew impossibly colder freezing his very bones and the lighting arcing across the sky stole away his life he didn’t see Cal.

 

Just felt a warm hand on his jaw and the smooth glass of a vial pushing at his lips. Heard the order to drink over the sound of the beautiful, deadly light and the screaming of the wind It took all his strength to swallow the bitter -sweet liquid feeling some of the weakness fade as his health increased . The quick flash of red and the warmth from the mages low power fire spell spread though his body,And, to his relief, he could move without the odd feeling his bones would shatter. A second spell licked at his skin-thank the maker a blocker-and  his pain went from agonizing to bearable.

 

'Come on,' Cal said dragging Alistair’s right arm over his narrow shoulder and wrapping his left arm around the bigger mans waist..' We need to get out of here now.' Just two steps brought them level with the mabari trying to stand against the wind .

 

' Cal stop.' Alistair reached his free hand towards the animal almost forcing the lightly built elf his knees. 'Please help it!'

 

'  Al come on,' Cal pushed at the bigger man. They had no time for this! But Alistair didn't budge and Cal didn’t have the strength to move him! He cursed softly looked as if they'd have to at least try and take the dog as well! A quick touch into his manna showed how frighteningly little he had left,after warming and blocking Alistair.He fumbled at his belt with his free hand dragging out a lyrium. Flipping it open he drank it down knowing this was the last. This one would be burn out – he wouldn't re-gen his mana for hours ! And under his hand he could sense the mans health was falling again and his own wasn’t much better

 

. He hadn’t expected the cold to be like this! That he'd have to keep spelling himself warm and drink healths as he blundered around in the swirling blinding snow storm searching for the other warden!.He 'd given Alistair his last potion so all he could do was top up the dogs health and block its pain. Hope that would get it on its feet and it would have he sense to follow them! And to his relief it worked as the big animal still whining with pain staggered up- shaking but standing!

 

 'That’s it .Come on!' He wrapped his arm tighter and pulled Al , along, the mabari limping along behind them, to where he hoped the spell ended.

 

                                                                                                              ** **

'Oh where are they?' Morrigan muttered as she nervously eyed this... this mess of blinding snow and flashing light that roared and twisted in front of her. It had seemed such a good idea to weaken the spawn with two area spells and she do the killing while Cal kept Alistair alive! But it had all gone wrong and the mage had taken off into the maelstrom -leaving her to deal with any 'spawn that escaped the spell!. . 'No you don’t!' she backed up almost falling as another 'spawn staggered out from under the spell.

 

How many more was she going to have to deal with! A quick cast and it twitched and fell .. .Staff still raised she eyed it uncertainly -was it dead? Well it wasn’t moving and it certainly looked dead! But then...the last one had looked just as dead only to jump to its feet and chase her all over the meadow! And it had taken a lot of frantic running, many wildly thrown spells and - her cheeks still flushed at the memory- some very panicked screaming before she'd finally managed to kill it!

 

Well she wasn't going to risk that again! So she flicked a small drain life over it -just enough to see it didn't have any -then looked at the half dozen 'spawn laying all over the grass around her . After what she'd done to them of course they were dead but – she nibbled nervously on her lower lip as she looked from one to the other – maybe it wouldn't hurt to make _sure_  .

 

She had just finished with the last one when a sudden movement at the edge of the spell sent her spinning around ready to cast something very painful! 'Cal!... Alisair! 'she hurried towards them as they emerged from the wall of ice and snow.'The spell can't last much longer so we need to...' She paused as the mage sank to the ground taking Alistair with him.

He pushed the heavier man off and sat up while Alistair stayed curled on his side next to him the softly whimpering mabari lay down against Alistair's back .Cal gave them both a heal and,to her relief they immediately looked better. 'You look terrible,' she said staring at the mage's blue tinged ears and lips . As well as the marks visible on his wrists and hands there were numerous bone white patches on his fingers.'Are those...ice burns? But you don't get all this cold damage!'

 

'Well tell that to my fingers they-' 'his words were cut off by a loud hiss and the spell just ….went! Leaving nothing but an eerie silence and huge circle of blackened grass. Most of the 'spawn lay still , a few staggered to their feet only to fall again . Just three stayed upright-a big hurlock who turned towards them sword raised and two genlock warriors -smaller but no less deadly

 

! 'Son of a bitch an alpha!' Cal reached for the fade and for a brief second fumbled around wondering where its energy had disappeared to! 'Crap no mana . Shifting backwards he reached under the hem of his robe for the knife he kept strapped to his calf. Alistair stumbled to his feet looked around franticly for his sword cursing softly when he remembered dropping it under the spell. Well it wouldn’t be the first time he'd tackled an enemy with nothing but his fist! The dog stood drooping beside him.

 

'I have them' Morrigan flicked a quick drain over the three of them. And she couldn’t stop the small malicious smile that played at the edge of her lips- they were weak and would not last long! ' You two get well back' and not looking to see if they did she stalked towards the 'spawn just close enough her spells couldn’t miss.

 

                                                                                                            *** ***

Morrigan spun around from the remains of the alpha and looked around for the wardens. They had moved well back and had settled themselves on the grass, resting back on their elbows, looking for all the world as if they were sitting in chairs at a local entertainment enjoying the show!

 

And she was the show!

 

'Did anyone ever tell you', Alistair said as she stalked towards them,'you are one great mage? And I really liked the bit when you hit the alpha with your staff and it dusted.'

 

The elf leaned forward placing his hands on his thighs and gave her a long appraising look, ' But what sort of spell would make it break like that with just a single blow?' '

 

It is a rock spell .' she said sitting down in front of them tucking her long legs neatly under her skirt 'it turns the flesh to stone . And it does not always shatter them but the spell always weakens.. It is not really difficult and,.if you wish I will try and teach it to you.' '

 

 

Wow! With  Fire, lightening and rock! I'll be....invincible .'He  gave her a smug smile  .' I'm going to need something to smack them with....or are you going to give me your staff?.' He shrugged ignoring the cold look she shot at him, 'I guess its a no then? Anyway I've taken a quick look at Al and he's pretty bashed about but nothing life-threatening and the dog...

 

' Dorf Cal it's not a dog it's Dorf !.'The other man cut in giving him a brilliant smile.'Can you believe it?.' He petted the animals ears and it rested its head on his thigh sighing contentedly

 

. ' No Al, ' Cal gently touched the other mans hand. ' He died at Ostagar and...' 'But it is him ...see? 'Alistair ran a finger along the wide jagged scar that curved down the dogs back.

 

Cal scowled -it couldn’t be Alistair’s dog but... there was no mistaking that scar! 'Makers balls it is Dorf. ' Crawling over to the animal he rubbed its head with a knuckle just the way Alistair showed him .' How did you get all the way out here!' And the big mouth split into a happy grin .

 

' You know this animal?' Morrigan leaned forward and poked it with the tip of her staff. 'Quiet dog!'she ordered when it growled and bared its teeth at her.

 

' 'No!' Alistair said sharply and  smacked  its nose.' Morrigan and Cal are ours...you will take care of them....understand?' The mabari wrinkled it's brow and looked from Cal to Morrigan and back- then its eyes cleared and it gave a happy bark and the stubbly tail waved excitedly. 'Sorry about that.' Alistair looked over at her,'Now he knows you're his … well I suppose you'd say his pack he won't do it again .. I found him in the kennels-his master had been killed in a fight and he was badly hurt . He'd have died if Cal hadn't worked on him.'

 

'I spent hours patching him up,' Cal took up the story.' Then Alistair practically moved in to care for him and the kennel master said if the dog survived he could have him. Looks like you finally got your puppy, Al.'

 

'Puppy! Cal you are not seriously thinking of keeping this ...this _flee ridden monster_!?' Morrigan said incredulously over Alistair's grunt of amusement and pleasure.' How will we feed it when we have barely have enough food for our own needs?'The mabari whined up at her,'you can stop looking at me like that mongrel. Can you not tell when you are not wanted?

 

'We need all the help we can get and mabari are great fighters!' Cal said as she wagged her free hand at the animal .' So yeah we 're taking him¬'

 

She eyed him for several seconds. 'You are right, 'she finally said .' we do need the help and at least it will not jabber all the time like its master! But it is getting late and we will not make Lothering by night fall so we will need to make camp.'

 

'I suppose so-  but not here,'Cal looked around wrinkling his nose.' In a couple of hours this whole area will reek of dead spawn.So Al.. how far can you walk'

 

'Not far Cal,'Alistair said almost reluctantly.'Even with the blocker moving hurts like a bitch. And look at this.'He reached over and lifted one of the mabie's front feet twisting it slightly so Cal could see the swollen pad covered in cuts and grazes,' They're all like this-I don't think he'll get far at all.

 

' An elfroot poultice and some padding might get him moving,' Cal mused,' or I think I have....crap! My pack! I left it at the bridge.'He explained as two pairs of concerned eyes met his,'I’ll have to go and fetch it. I shouldn’t be long.'

 

' No I will be quicker,' Morrigan laid her staff and belt on the ground and stood up,'I travel much faster then you' Without waiting for him to speak,she made a quick hand movement and the air shimmered. When it cleared a big black wolf stood on the grass in front of them looking at them with Morrigan's eyes.

 

Alistair grabbed at Dorf as he made a startled move forward towards the enemy that had suddenly appeared.. The wolf gave warning growl before running across the field towards the gap in the rock cliff. ' It's okay boy – it's just Morrigan!' Alistair soothed the agitated dog .'Maker breath, Cal no matter how many times I see her do that I still can't get use to it! I’ve seen a lot of strange things in my life - but Morrigan changing into an animal goes to the top of my weird list.'

 

'Mine to.' Cal smiled.' but you haven’t seen anything until you've seen her as a gigantic spider .And I mean gigantic!,' He gave a snort of laughter at Alistair’s horrified look then stood up and looked took round,,'Do you think you can get over there?'' He pointed to an area a couple of dozen yards away,'because I really don’t want to wait for her here-I don't like the company!'

 

' Alistair twisted his head looking to see what Cal was talking about. When he saw the dead 'spawn he he narrowed his brow in sheer disgust. Most were well away from them-barely visible in the withered grass; but there were some dotted around them. Morrigan he realized had been a busy little witch .' Me neither. And of course I can get there ….and I’ll drag Dorf if I have to.'

                                                                                                             *****

Well he didn’t have to drag the mabari -it moved very slowly but with lots of encouragement and petting it made under its own steam. But they were all glad to sink down in the thick grass and wait for Morrigan. 'Cal!'Alistair  said after a long silence  and  the elf turned to him inquiringly ' I know this sounds crazy but I think this was the first time Morrigan's been close to the 'spawn,.

 

' Cal opened his mouth to say of course it was crazy only to shut it again when he remembered how frightened she'd been.' Well she was pretty scared... but never faced them before.? I dunno Al the 'spawn are all over the wilderness and Morri was always out somewhere looking for herbs stuff-so how could she never meet any?'

 

'Well  she' does use that bird of hers a lot to check  things are safe so... maybe she 'just stayed away from them! ' He frowned his puzzlement as he rubbed at his sore wrist – he'd taken off his glove when it felt to tight .' But living so close to Ostagar you'd think the 'spawn was always attacking the hut wouldn’t you?

 

' Yeah Cal thought you'd think so. But , thinking back, they hadn’t seen any hint of 'spawn until long after they left the clearing!' I bet its Flemeth -she's got mana coming out the wazoo and I tell you Al she could easy keep them away if she wanted! '

 

'Thank you Caliburn Surana !' Alistair swatted at the mages head .' If I ever see her again I'm going to have this picture in my mind of where she keeps her power! 'He bit the inside of his jaw to hold in his laughter-laughing would make all his hurts … hurt! .' But, even though she was really scared, she got over it..and came through for us.'

 

'Yeah she did.' Cal nodded.' And she did a lot better then I did the first time I faced the 'spawn .'He squirmed slightly at the memory .'I was so frighten I just stood there to scared to even remember how to channel fade let alone work a spell- I guess you handled yourself a lot better?

 

' 'Me …. no.' Alistair chuckled,' at least you stayed on the ground! I hid in a tree,- a very tall one!.And let me tell you it is not easy to climb a tree in full armour – but I did.'

 

' Well … ' Cal said when he stopped laughing. 'I ah think it's best if we don't say anything about it! I.... think she might be embarrassed .and..'he added ruefully we don’t want her spelling us.' Alistair nodded just as Dorf gave a single happy bark,.' Morrigan .' Cal said rolling smoothly to his feet and waving wildly .

 

 

And in a few minutes she hurried towards them in her human form.. ' A much better spot .' She nodded her approval as she gently placed the pack she was carrying on the ground and slipped two water skins off her shoulders .'This is yours Alistair.' she said laying one down next to him. Shrugging off his thanks she walked a few steps away and sank down weary. With a sigh of relief she opened her own water-skin and drank deeply 'I would have not taken so long but I could not carry the pack as a wolf And I couldn’t manage all three so I just brought everything from mine I thought would be useful-.along with all the water.'

 

' No you weren't long at all and good call. ' She pinked with pleasure-odd he didn't think Morri was a person who liked receiving compliments. But then! he supposed everyone enjoyed being appreciated. He made a note that when they settled he’d thank Al for what he'd done before ripping him a new one for even thinking about doing something so _stupid_! He knelt down and unhooked his own 'skin, taking a quick drink before emptying his pack out on the ground. .' Is this Flemeths pain blocker?' He held up a small glass jar of thick yellowish paste

 

 ' Yes,'Morrigan nodded,' mother insisted I bring a couple of jars and there is some of her healing salve in there as well. He grunted approvingly. Flemeth made the strongest blocker and he’d never seen anything clear wounds as fast as her healing lotion

 

Pulling out a linen sack he sniffed his stomach glowing at the smell .'What do you think?' he said holding it up .' food before healing?' A loud loud cheer from Alistair, an emphatic nod from Morrigan and a small, sharp bark from the mabari -whose nose twitched violently at the enticing odours - carried the vote. And for several minutes there was nothing but the sound of chewing as they tucked into bread and meat and some sort of sour berry they'd picked that morning .

 

'While I was on the way to the bridge I took a quick look around ', Morrigan said as she swallowed her last mouthful of fruit.'And, in the trees, I found a small pond It is the only place I found water and ...I think we could all use a bath,'

 

'A bath!.' Alistair sniffed at his arm,' Maker yes...I stink and my armour needs a good scrubbing. He scowled at the bloodstains,'...but the bridge? If there is 'spawn around the road is it safe.'

 

'I think it is as good as anywhere else ..' Morrigan gave a small quick nod.' The 'spawn only found us because that creature.' she cast an accusing look at at the mabari, ' led them to us!.Back in the trees... if it stays  _quiet_  then I believe we would stay hidden.'

 

'Well..we will need water and it is close, Cal said musingly .' So yeah sounds good,'... so if you've finished Al lets get you patched up .Alistair flipped his last scarp of bread to Dorf and laid his arm across his lap so Cal could reach his bare wrist..

                                                                     *****

 

' There that should do it,'Cal sat back on his heels and looked down at his handiwork. He'd slathered; the marabi's feet with both of Flemeth's salves and wrapped them in sacking, holding it in place with strips of rag. Dolf  gave his new boots an inquisitive little lick. ,' How are you feeling Al.

 

' 'Good.' Alistair gently flexed his fingers,. The blocker had eased his bruises and a poultice along with several tightly layers of tight strapping had helped the pain in his wrist; but it would be a couple of days until he could hold his sword again..' He dabbed at the thick layer of salve on his forehead and neck,' and I’ll feel a lot better when I can get my armour off and get this on all my other bruises .'

 

. Well it would have to do cal decided until they made camp . From the rips in Alistair’s armour he had a feeling the big man had bad wounds that might need stitching. - Dorf definitely did- so he had a busy evening ahead. And they couldn't leave just yet. He fussed around for several minutes packing Alistair leather and metal glove down the bottom of his pack and piling everything else just so on top but finally he couldn't put it off any longer! He tucked a large drying cloth in his belt and picked up a hessian sack.

 

' You going to search?!' Alistair turned from watching over Dorf- he really didn't trust the dog to leave his feet alone! Do you want me to help?'

 

'No .It won't take long,Give you and Dorf some time to rest up. And if you need it the marsh is right on top .'He flipped a hand at the open pack and Alistair nodded he was feeling petty good but... walking to the bridge-he wasn't looking forward to that one bit! ' Morrigan.' Cal peeked over at her,' I could stand some help searching the 'spawn,' Well he didn't really need her help- he just liked having someone along to take his mind off what he was doing

 

'Search..the. spawn?' Morrigan said slowly and Cal swore if her eyebrows went any higher they'd vanish into her hairline.! ' Why would ...'she paused  and gave an audible swallow,' you.... want to search the foul creatures?'

 

'Well believe me I don’t want to but we need the coin,..'he sighed .'.'See at osigar the First Warden was suppose to pay for all the equipment and supplies we needed but..... well he wasn't exactly over- generous was he Al ?'he turned towards his fellow warden.

 

 ' Overgenerous!' Alistair scowled- an angry frown marring his usually pleasant features. ' The man only sent enough for our food and a few basic supplies- and our warden pay didn't cover anywhere near what we needed … so we …. ' he grimaced.'

 

'Searched the spawn for anything they had you could use,' she finished the sentence for him . 'But what could the creatures have you would ever want?'

 

'Oh bits and pieces,' Cal took back the story .' But mostly their weapons. They were better then what most of the troops had, so they brought every one we found – and I bet those in Lothering will as well. 'He held the sack towards her. ''I need you to hold this open so I can put stuff into it'

 

. Morrigan slowly stood up and looked from him to the bodies and back and for a second he thought she'd refuse . But finally she nodded reaching for the sack .'I will hold this for you but understand this,Call'She narrowed her eyes in warning,'I. Am. Not. Touching .Them!.'

 

'Don’t worry about 'Morrigan I'll do all the touching l.' He threw up his hands in resignation so relieved she was coming.Maker no matter how many times  he did this he never got use to it.' Alistair we'll be listening out for you so give a yell – a very loud one if anything scares you Okay?

 

Alistair gave him a rude gesture and told him to do something to himself physically impossible, before turning his back on them both. And really Cal couldn’t help laughing as he set off towards the 'spawn Morrigan following closely behind him.

 

The first one they reached was one of those that had escaped from under the spell. If lay twisted on its side sword close to its out flung arm. Lifting up the hem of his robe he pulled out his knife before giving the creature a gentle nudge with his a booted foot.

 

' 'It is dead.'Morrigan walked up and stood beside him.' they all are,'she gave a tight-lipped smile as she looked down at it .'It was dead I knew it was,,, but I couldn’t stop myself …. making sure.. I am not proud of my unreasoning fear.'

 

Sheathing the knife he knelt down beside it and dropped back on his heels so he could look up at her.'' When I first spelled the 'spawn I never thought they might not be dead. I mean..hey great mage here,' he thumbed his chest,'What could possibly survive _my_ spells?'

 

'And one ...did'. Morrigan moved a bit closer her eyes fixed on his face

 

. 'Yeah .. came up swinging daggers at me! 'He gave a small humourless smile.'Would have killed me if Al hadn't taken its head . Since then I never go anywhere near them without a spell or a weapon handy. And remember Morri fear will keep you alive while being brave might well get you killed. Okay well lets get this done.' He said as she relaxed her mouth lifting very slightly at the corner.

 

Reaching forwards he took it by the shoulder and rolled is carefully on to its back. Opening one of the pouch attached to its plain leather belt, he slid his fingers inside and carefully felt around,.

 

 _'What are you doing_! .' Morrigan almost shrieked,'I …. thought we were just taking their weapons not....not..'Morrigan took a small step back waving a hand under her nose.' How can you touch them when they....'

 

' He leaned back and took a quick mouth breath before answering,''Stink? Yeah they do and believe me I wouldn’t do it except for this!' He held up a vial of rich red powder.

 

'Lyrium?' Morrigan moved closer to look at it.'And enough for at least four or five potions...but why would a 'spawn warrior want to carry lyrium?'

 

' Well it doesn't _wan_ t to. ' he smiled at her puzzled look.' See,for some reason,'spawn like to wear any belts they find . And they don’t take off or even open  the pouches.'

 

'Ah so whatever is in it stays in it.' Morrigan nodded her understanding and held the open sack out to him.'Would this belt have belonged to a mage?'  She asked as he gently placed the vial inside.

 

' Could be. Or maybe a merchant … I know the dwarves carry black market lyrium.!'.He moved his hand to the next pouch and further poking around turned up several quality health potions and blockers and he wanted to scream with pure relief. He could dose Alistair and Dorf and maybe even himself... his own aches and pains had come to visit and decided to move in. 

 

'Cal,' she said  almost hesitantly  ,'these  potions  have been on the creatures.... you are not planning on.... using them are you?'

 

'Sure we are. Oh it's alright  Morrigan,, I clean them well and honestly. when you re dying really don’t care where the potion that save you came from,'

 

She sniffed curling her to lip in disgust.' That is true, but I do not have to like it.....and I will hope my magic will restore my health so I will not need them!' She walked across the grass towards another 'spawn., not waiting to see if he followed! He eyed her speculatively. She didn't use any creation so how did she restore health? And more to the point could she teach it to him ?. Sometime soon the pair of them were going to have a long talk about  her skills.

 

                                                                                                       *****

 

They spent the next several minutes searching every 'spawn wearing a belt  ;And Cal helped himself to every dagger and a he could find and wrapped them tightly in the big drying cloth. They were a bit unwieldy but slung over his hip, he'd manage and he hoped they’d fetch some decent coin! And best of all he'd found Alistair's sword and tucked it safety away in his bundle. 'Last one Morri.' he said as he dropped his weapons bundle down and settled beside it. She sighed, her body almost wilting with relief, as she held out the sack for him.

 

 

They hadn’t found any more lyrium but the dozen or so health's and blockers more then made up for it. And with the handful of gems, trinkets and jewelry  along with lifestone , freezerock and a fair amount of silver coins made him think the 'spawn _had_ met a dwarven party. This one only had a single pouch on a very fancy belt and, if it wasn't the last, he probably wouldn’t have bothered with it.

 

At first he thought it was empty until his questing fingers felt something small and he teased it out gently ,'Say  Morri,'he held up the  small golden gemstone by its finely braided chain.'This is pretty isn't it .. like someone’s caught a sunbeam . What is it?'

 

 ' It is a topaz ,' One finger reached out and almost touched,' And yes its very pretty.' Almost reluctantly she lowered her hand and gave it an almost... longing look before holding out the sack in both hands.'It is a very fine one and the chain looks as if it is gold so it should fetch a good price.'

 

' No its not for sale.' Cal stood up and held it out on his open hand towards her.'Take it...go on',' he urged pushing it at her. 'Take it?'Morrigan said hesitantly as her eyes widened in surprise,'but..why?'

 

'Oh a lot of reasons.' He pursed his lip as he looked from the necklace to her and back.' As a thank you for every thing you've done for us. We'd have died long ago if it wasn’t for you.'He smiled as colour flushed across her high cheekbones.'But most of all just because … because I want you to have it. '

 

She froze and he looked at her in bewilderment.. what had he said wrong? 'And what do you expect in return.' she said sharply and her slender fingers held the sack so tightly, if it had been glass, it would have shattered to a thousand pieces,

 

In return? What? No! Surely she didn’t think he'd expect... but of course she did! He dragged his free hand though his spiky hair and took a deep breath,' Ah Morri you are very beautiful ..'Embarrassment crawled up the back of his neck,'   but   I do not want to sleep with you -or any woman.'

 

'What? You don't ...any woman! But. ah you are attracted to men'.'Her eyes narrowed' So you and Alistair are....'

 

'No, no Morrigan there is no me and Alistair!'Cal said warding her off with a hand,' He hasn’t hopped the boarder and.....you don’t have to worry about him either. He’s a one woman man and,although he not met her yet-he's ….I dunno saving himself for her.' He shook his head ruefully.' Al’s a hopeless romantic' He held up the almost forgotten necklace..'Will you take it as a gift?.'

 

 ' Well yes and.. thank you... but.. would you ah... wash it first.' her eyes narrowed as his laughter spilled out!' I am not touching anything that has been near their bodies until it is clean. And ...you.' She gave a long sniff,' you smell of them. You will bath as well-for a very long time.'

 

'No argument from me morri. On both.' They weren’t friends... maybe one day they might be but he... respected her . 'Any ways lets get back to Alistair before he sends a search party out after us .

 

' She nodded and they wandered back towards where they had left Alistair and Dorf. But they hadn’t taken more steps when she stopped again.,' just one thing I need to talk . about Alistair.'

 

He grinned remembering Alistair wanting to talk about Morrigan Maybe they would get together and talk about him? .'!' So what about him?'

 

'I was wondering.' she paused as if thinking her way through what she wanted to say,' why did he do it' 'Why did he do what,' Cal asked.

 

' Why did he do something so so foolish as try to fight the 'spawn alone? Did he really believe he could win... that they would not kill him? Uncertain amber eyes locked with his

 

. ' Oh no ..he knew he wouldn’t make it. But that's just the sort of thing he  _does.'_ ' He sighed at her blank look- how did he even start explaining self sacrifice to someone who wouldn't understand it even if it came up and belted them in the face!   'See Alistair... he protects people. he knows....and, maker help us, even people he doesn’t know! And if that costs him his life...to him it's worth it!'

 

'You and the dog yes.... I can understand that.. but me? He does not like me so I do not know why he want to save me!'

 

For a second he thought she sounded … sad and he had the sudden idea Morrigan had a lot of feelings she had been taught to keep hidden. 'It doesn’t matter if he likes you or not! As he told Dorf you are with us- one of us. So that means he will take care of you !.' He tightening his grip on the cloth covered weapons and gave her a small smile,' And it doesn’t matter if you don’t want his help or can look after yourself- he'll try and keep you safe.. do you understand what I am saying?'.

 

' 'I _thinks_ so,' she said very slowly. ' He is a fool who puts himself in danger to save everyone else. But a brave fool who needs to be saved from his own actions' she raised a quizzical eyebrow have I misunderstood the situation?'

'No ' Cal said slowly,'I' have to say that just about sums him it up! Except for the 'fool' bit. He’s a trained soldier and a good one. Duncan trusted him with all the new recruiters. And the man knows his stuff- he's just..lost his confidence that’s all. Just one thing,'

 

'And what is that?' she gave him a frankly curious look. ' Don’t change Don’t become all nice and kind will you?. I can only take so much nice before it bores me stupid,' He laughed as her mouth flew into a straight line .' and I think Alistair will miss it as well.. he likes bickering with you....and most times I like to listen. But there's a few things off limits – no slagging off the wardens or Duncan and probably the king. The man was … well doesn’t matter Al is a royalist.' He had her full attention he realised seeing her stare unblinking at him And there is another reason. You and Alistair pretty well never agree on anything and I .. think there will be times when I'm going to need that! Need to .see both sides of something before I can make a proper decision .Alistair thinks with his heart...I think you ….don’t let sentiment sway your feelings.'

 

 ' No I do not and if what I say upsets anyone,' she shrugged dismissively,' that is their problem not mine . But as it is possible Alistair saved my life -for that reason I will not talk of these things with him! And in exchange I do not want him taking of how I look like my mother! ' And she turned and all but stalked off.

 

Now they all understood each other, he decided, things were going to be a lot better! Tomorrow they'd head into Lothering, find a decent inn to rest up in, get what they needed and be on their way . ..Oh he thought as he hurried to catch up with her -Lothering was going to be a breeze.

 

                                                                                                    **************** . '


End file.
